


Together By Fate

by shirleyballafan



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyballafan/pseuds/shirleyballafan
Summary: Darcey Bussell has been in an abusive relationship with a sadistic woman beater, and when she finally finds the courage to leave Australia in the middle of the night and start a new life in the UK, things look better as she joins the judging panel of Strictly Come Dancing.Craig Revel Horwood is grieving after his girlfriend Sophie Davies committed suicide, and he's depressed and barely living.Can fate bring these two together in the hardest times of their lives?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So welcome to my fanfic.. I've posted this on Wattpad as well. This story is at times graphic and sad but I hope that you'll enjoy it anyway. I would never want any of the things in this book to actually happen to the judges, and I am not trying to disrespect them in any way. This is a work of fiction. Follow this story as we start in 2012.. Darcey's first year on the panel!!

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"   
Darcey Bussell lay on the floor helplessly sobbing, terrified of the figure that loomed way above her.   
"I was just talking to him; he asked me for my autograph, that's all!" she sobbed. "There was no flirting, no nothing involved! Why won't you believe me?"  
"YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH HIM! ADMIT IT!" Leonardo Gonzales shouted, and removed the belt from around his waist, the belt Darcey was terrified of, the belt that had caused her many painful lacerations over the last 18 months.  
"I wasn't flirting, I swear!" Darcey sobbed, desperate to stop that belt from hitting her. "Honestly I wasn't! You're the only man I've ever wanted!"   
"YOU WERE OPENLY FLIRTING WITH HIM!" Leonardo screamed. "AND ON OUR ANNIVERSARY AS WELL, YOU WORTHLESS COW!"   
He brought the belt buckle down hard on Darcey's back.   
She screamed in agony as it struck with extremely accurate aim; she could feel the wounds from last night being reopened.   
"I wasn't flirting, BELIEVE ME!" she shouted in desperation- anything to stop the belt striking her again. "Honestly, I was just giving him my autograph, that's all he wanted! STOP HITTING ME, PLEASE! I'M NOT LYING, I SWEAR!"   
"I WON'T STOP TILL YOU TELL ME YOU'LL NEVER FLIRT WITH ANOTHER MAN AGAIN ASIDES FROM ME!" Leonardo screamed, continuing to whip the terrified woman. "GO ON, SAY IT!"   
"I wasn't..." began Darcey, and then screamed as the belt struck her again.   
"SAY IT!"   
"I'LL NEVER FLIRT WITH ANOTHER MAN AGAIN ASIDES FROM YOU!" Darcey yelled. "STOP HITTING ME!"   
Leonardo stopped whipping her. He gave her a satisfied smile.  
"Good," he said. "Today's lesson learnt. I'm going down the pub with my mates seeing as you completely ruined our anniversary with your childish antics." He kicked her hard in the stomach and then walked out, not looking back.   
Darcey lay there on the cold floor sobbing hysterically for some moments.   
This wasn't an one off. Every day consisted of being abused both verbally and physically by her husband. It was a never-ending cycle. It was normal for her.   
She reached back to touch her back. A sharp pain made her remove her hand as fast as lightning. Standing up, the pain terrible, she hobbled upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the full length mirror. To her horror, the three wounds from yesterday had reopened and blood was pouring down her back. She quickly took a clean towel from the laundry pile and pressed it against the wounds to staunch the blood flow. This was something she was all too good at dealing with, having had to deal with it almost every night since their wedding a year ago.   
She stood there for five minutes with the towel pressed to the wound. After five minutes she removed it, it being by now bloodsoaked. She placed it in the laundry basket. As she did so, she caught sight of her bruised, tearstained face in the mirror.  
A plan began to form in her head...  
But it was so risky. Could she carry it out?  
She had to. It could be the only chance to do so and it was her opportunity to leave behind the hell she had lived for a year and a half.   
She rushed- well, as fast as she could given the injuries to her back- into the bedroom. She pulled out her suitcase from underneath the bed and opened it with trembling fingers. Frantically, she packed all her possessions. She moved so quickly round the room she looked as if she was packing in time to Yakety Sax, the theme tune for Benny Hill. In ten minutes she was done. The only things she left behind were the things that didn't mean much to her or were of little or no importance.   
She took a last, long look around the room, then dragged her suitcase downstairs. With one last long look round the lounge and kitchen she ran for it, down the street into the dark night. She made sure to go the opposite way to Leonardo's favourite pub (The Hound) as she didn't want to encounter Leonardo. If she was to bump into him then the whole plan would be ruined. He wasn't stupid; he'd guess what she was trying to do in two seconds, and then the hell would begin again, most likely worse.   
She didn't stop running until she reached the metro station at the end of the road. The pain in her back was intense but the fact that Leonardo could come after her any minute spurred her on despite the excruciating pain. Once there she blended in with the hundreds of other people also getting the metro. For once the noise and bustle of the station put her at ease. She went straight to the ticket stand and queued up.   
"Are you all right, darling?" a man asked her in concern, seeing her teary face and bloodshot eyes.   
Darcey laughed. "Fine, thanks, just walked into the lamppost," she said airily. "I walked straight into it and it really hurt. That's all."  
"Where are you off to?" the man asked.   
"London," said Darcey. "I've lived here in Oz since my twenties and I'm moving back to be with my parents." It wasn't a lie, she thought, just not the whole story.  
She bought her ticket and rushed off to the platform before he could ask any more questions. Though the questions were just casual chitchat they made an already terrified Darcey even more uncomfortable. Once there she blended in with the crowd, her heart thumping.   
The sound of the metro approaching was probably the best sound to Darcey at that moment in time. She got her luggage and jumped onto the metro almost as soon as it stopped. She went to the very middle of the vehicle as she didn't want to make herself seem too obvious, and seated herself beside a woman and her daughter without saying anything but a hasty hello, her heart still racing.   
As the metro began to roll slowly out of the station, gathering speed, Darcey sighed a sigh of relief. This was the last time she'd see Leonardo, and probably the last time she would see this part of Australia. She was on route to the airport now, where she'd catch a flight to England where her family lived. She could confide in them. She was sure one of them would let her live with them. This was the start of a whole new chapter for her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcey, Bruno, Craig and Shirley are having dinner together and things get a little awkward for Darcey..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's a bit long but even so enjoy xx

"Buon appetit, baby!" Bruno Tonioli sang as he placed a steaming dish of beef stew on the dining room table.   
Darcey and the other two judges Shirley Ballas and Craig Revel Horwood licked their lips, the smell irresistible. Bruno was definitely the best cook out of all of them; his food was incredible. They made a point of having dinner together once a month and they always loved to go to his house for dinner as he made the most amazing food. They all sat round the table and began to help themselves.   
"Bruno, this looks amazing!" Shirley cried.   
"It does!" Craig agreed.   
Darcey simply nodded.   
It had been three months now since she had escaped Australia in the middle of the night, and she had now secured a new job as one of the four judges on the judging panel of Strictly Come Dancing. It was the most popular competition on TV, having won at the NTAs three years consecutively in its category, and Darcey felt extremely fortunate to be part of it, if not a little nervous.   
And the three other judges; Craig, Shirley and Bruno, were amazing. Since her first day they had taken her under their wing and looked after her. Darcey adored all three of them. They were the best friends she could wish for.   
Shirley Ballas, the queen of Latin as she was often called, was Darcey's best female friend. Since the moment Darcey had arrived she had been really close to Shirley. They spent so much time together and always spent the time between strictly shows together in one of their dressing rooms. They were probably as close as best friends could get.   
Bruno Tonioli was Darcey's best male friend. He was Italian and just the most hilarious, flamboyant man you could ever meet. He adored Darcey with all his heart and soul, though not in a romantic way, and was extremely protective of her. Though Darcey had never explained why she was always so nervous and so jumpy, he knew there was something wrong and so instead of bombarding her with questions he was just very protective of her and hoped that one day he would gain her trust enough for her to tell him what was up. She appreciated this greatly and as a result had a great deal of love and trust in Bruno.   
And Craig... well, Darcey didn't know Craig all that well, as his presence frightened her. Every time that she spoke to him, she got nervous. Her heart beat faster, her insides turned to pink goo, and her voice became stuttery and high. The feeling was frightening to her; she didn't want to feel this way. But the harder she fought her feelings, the stronger they came. Hence she didn't speak to Craig as much as she did Shirley and Bruno as she didn't get these feelings round those two.   
Darcey put a small amount of beef stew on her plate. Since the day she had walked out of her old home she hadn't eaten much. She was hungry but could never eat more than a few mouthfuls of food without the overwhelming fear taking hold, causing her to vomit. Rather than vomit she simply ate in tiny amounts when she absolutely had to. Most days she only ate a small plateful of food in the whole day; some days she didn't eat at all.   
"You can have more than that if you want, Darce," smiled Bruno, noticing she hadn't taken much. "It's not like we haven't got enough."   
"I'm fine, thanks, just not very hungry," Darcey said, trying to make a cover-up.   
Bruno didn't look entirely convinced but didn't push it further. He simply smiled at her and continued eating his own portion.   
"Guys, I meant to say," said Shirley, changing the subject, "that the venue is sorted for my Halloween party in a fortnight. Are you all coming?"   
"Wouldn't miss it," Bruno smiled.   
"I'm definitely coming," Craig said.   
"Yeah," said Darcey.   
She nodded but inside she didn't want to go at all. Discos and parties really weren't her thing, especially not since...   
"Shirley Ballas really knows how to hold a party," Bruno told Darcey. "Her parties are always incredible. Better than mine and I'm brilliant at holding parties."   
"Bruno, dah-ling, could you be any more vain if you tried?" Craig said dryly.   
"I'm not vain!" Bruno cried. "I'm just... I'm just..."   
"Vain," Craig finished for him.   
Everyone laughed, even Darcey. Although she was jumpy and nervous nearly all the time, her co judges had a really good knack of making her feel comfortable and at ease. Well, Bruno and Shirley did anyway; the feelings she had for Craig stopped her from ever feeling totally comfortable in his presence.   
"Anyway, back to the subject," laughed Bruno, "Shirley's parties are amazing. You will really enjoy yourself, Darcey."   
Darcey nodded, but she wasn't so sure.   
Discos and parties meant large crowds, music and dancing, and Darcey wasn't comfortable in that position. Not since...   
As she thought about it her heart rate began to increase and she began to find it difficult to breathe. Not again, she thought. Please, please not again.   
But it was happening again and she couldn't deny it, or pretend it wasn't. The room was closing in on her; her chest felt like several bags of sand was crushing it.   
She stood up, looking round at the other three, who mercifully didn't seem to have caught on. Just then, miraculously, her phone rang. "Is it all right if i take this call?" she asked. "It might be important."   
"Of course," Bruno smiled, chewing on a piece of beef. "That's fine, darling."   
Relieved, Darcey rushed outside. Craig, Bruno and Shirley continued eating.   
"Bruno, you really need to give me the recipe for this," Shirley smiled as she spooned some more gravy into her bowl. "It's divine."   
"I'll send it to you on the chat later," Bruno said, smiling at her. Not for the first time, he marvelled at her natural beauty.   
He never would admit it but he had a crush on her.   
They had known each other for ten years, ever since Bruno became a judge on the American version of Strictly (DWTS). He had had a crush on her when they first met, but nothing could ever have happened between them as back then Shirley was still married to Corky Ballas, and Bruno was in a relationship with a girl called Giovanna Rossetti, who was from Italy as well. However, Shirley had broken up with Corky last year after he had cheated on her with strictly pro Kristina Rihanoff, and Bruno and Giovanna were no longer together simply because they weren't in love anymore.   
Bruno had been single since the breakup a few months back, but was looking for love. He hoped one day he and Shirley could be an item but wasn't pursuing it yet as Shirley was still devastated over Corky's infidelity.   
"Send it to me as well, Bruno," Craig said. "I would love to make this for any of the dinner parties I ever have in future."   
Just as he finished saying that, Darcey walked back in.   
"Sorry, guys, that was just my fashionista sister," she sighed. "She wanted to know what colour best suited her and whether she should wear earrings or hoops. She and David are having a date night tonight, you see."   
Everyone laughed. They had all heard many stories about Darcey's high-maintenance, glamorous younger stepsister Zaylie. Though she was a huge diva she wasn't snobby or stuck up; in fact she was much like Darcey, sweet and caring. But she was a very well dressed woman with expensive taste in clothes. And she could afford it, being a model for the big high street shops.   
"Would you like some more food, Darcey?" Bruno asked. "That portion must have gotten cold by now and you barely ate anything."   
"I'm not very hungry to be honest," said Darcey.   
"Are you sure?" Bruno asked.   
"I'm sure," Darcey insisted.   
"That's okay, as long as you're sure," Bruno smiled. "Anyway, have you all finished?"  
  Shirley and Craig nodded.   
"That was out of this world," Shirley complimented.   
"Thank you, Shirl," Bruno said. "Right, guys, you can get down. Fancy playing a game of some sort?"   
"Just Dance!" Craig suggested.   
"No! We play that every time we're together, Craig!" Bruno sighed. "Let's have a bit of change."  
"Truth or Dare!" Shirley suggested.   
"Brilliant suggestion, Shirley!" Bruno cried as he took the plates into the kitchen.   
  "I have an app on my phone so we can play off that; that should be fun," Shirley said. "We'll go in age order, but from oldest to youngest. So the order would be Bruno, me, Craig, Darcey. Are we all agreed?"   
They all nodded.   
They all sat in a circle on the carpet and Shirley loaded up the game.  
"Bruno, truth or dare?" she asked.   
"I'm gonna start with a dare," Bruno grinned, the twinkle in his eye.   
He tried to press the button saying dare himself but Shirley slapped his hand away playfully and did it herself. When she read what it said she laughed.   
"Bruno... you need to dance sexily to some music," said Shirley, giggling.   
She put "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira on her phone and Bruno stood up and began to dance VERY suggestively, like one might see in a nightclub. Bruno really could turn on the raunch when he chose to- unfortunately most people on tv didn't see it as Bruno was told strictly (excuse the pun) to keep the raunch to a minimum.   
"Okay, okay, that's quite enough from you, Bruno," said Shirley as the chorus began. She turned off the music.   
"I was just getting into that!" Bruno laughed, sitting down. "Anyway, Shirley, your turn. Truth or dare?"   
"I'll take a truth, I'm not as daring as my Italian stallion," Shirley laughed. "Mine says, How many boyfriends did you have between the ages of 13 and 20? Well, I had a two month relationship with an Italian exchange student age 15-" here she saw Bruno smile and preen- "and then Corky age 20, so two."   
"I bet that exchange student wasn't as handsome as me," Bruno drawled, puffing out his chest.   
"Bruno Tonioli, you couldn't be more vain if you tried," laughed Shirley. "Craig, it's your go. Truth or dare?"   
"Truth," Craig replied.  
"Okayyy..." said Shirley, and when she saw it she laughed again. "This should be interesting. Of all your relationships, Craig, how many times did you do the dumping?"   
Craig did a quick calculation on his fingers. "I've had five serious relationships and I did the dumping three times," he said. "One of them... you know... and the other one, I got dumped." He looked slightly sad, Darcey noted.   
"Cool," Shirley said, as Bruno patted him on the back gently. "And finally, Darcey, truth or dare?"   
"Truth," Darcey replied.   
"Darcey," said Shirley, pressing the truth button for a third time, "what is the worst date you ever went on?"   
Darcey froze. She knew perfectly well what the worst date she'd ever been on was.   
But there was no way she was going to tell them like this. If she did it would mean revealing all her other secrets and there was no way she'd do that yet.   
They'll judge me, she thought.   
And for the second time that night, her throat tightened. Her heart rate sped up and her palms became sweaty. The room was closing in.   
It was happening again.   
This time, no phone call came to give her a quick getaway. She had to get out the house. And fast.   
She stood up, looking at the others' expectant faces. "Um... I... I just remembered something. Back in a minute," she garbled, and ran out the door without listening to their responses.   
As the door slammed behind her, Craig, Bruno and Shirley looked at one another quizzically.   
"What's up?" Shirley asked, breaking the awkward silence. "She's been on edge the whole evening, know what I mean?"   
"She's always on edge, I've noticed," Bruno said. "But the one time I gently tried to get her to open up she rejected me. I wonder what it is."   
"Do you want me to go after her?" Craig asked.   
"Give her five minutes then go after her," Shirley replied. "But you guys are right. Something is up with her, and we need to work out what..." 

Darcey ran across the road and down a flight of narrow stairs to the terrapin pond, her breathing becoming more and more difficult. She loved the terrapin pond; it was part of a large natural park that Bruno lived just across the road from. She loved going there as it relaxed her and allowed her to process her emotions, something she had extreme difficulty in doing.   
She collapsed onto a bench and began to cry and shake uncontrollably.  
Her heart was pounding so fast it felt as if it was about to burst right out of her chest.   
She clutched at it, trying to rip the unbearable tightening pain away.   
It felt as if she was having a heart attack. It was so painful.   
It had only started happening since... that day she flew out of Australia. Her family told her it was anxiety and panic attacks and it wasn't surprising she was experiencing them due to the fact that she had been in such an abusive relationship for so long.   
But Darcey had expected it to have gotten better over time, not worse.   
Nowadays she had panic attacks almost every day, though it was three months after she had plucked up the courage to leave. And though she knew how to deal with it, it never got easier.  
It always frightened her, the feeling. She wished desperately she could just be a normal, carefree person like she had been in her twenties but she knew there was no way that was going to happen overnight.   
She lay there on the bench, sobbing and gasping. She hated herself for being so weak and so out of control of her own emotions.   
If i was a strong woman, she thought, I wouldn't be lying here on this park bench in this state. For crying out loud, what's the world coming to when you are completely out of control with your emotions?  
Slowly but surely her heart rate returned to normal, her breathing became easier and she stopped crying. The attack had taken it out of her though; when she tried to stand up, her legs gave way. She lay on the bench on her back, staring up at the stars and the not quite full moon. The sight soothed and relaxed her.   
She had no idea how long she lay there staring up at the sky, feeling peaceful and happy for the first time in ages. Nature always calmed her, when she had a panic attack. But after a while she decided to begin to walk back. She'd make up a lie to the other three, say she had started her period, and had to run home, or something like that. They'd buy it.   
But, just as she was about to walk back...   
"Hello."   
A nervous male voice came from behind her. Darcey jumped and turned to find it was Craig.   
"Craig?" Great, she thought. My plans for a convincing lie have now gone out the window. Fantastic. Thanks a lot, Craig.  
"I came to see if you were okay," he said tentatively. "You rushed out really quickly. Are you all right?"   
Darcey couldn't believe it was Craig who had to come and find her! Of all three of them why did it have to be Craig to come and find me? she thought. Why couldn't it have been Bruno or Shirley? Or better still, none of them!   
"I'm okay," Darcey replied, not looking him in the eyes.   
"What are you doing down here then?" Craig asked, suspiciously.   
"Nothing..." Darcey stammered, trying to think up a believable lie. "I... um... I've just been sick, that's all. So I... I came down here for some fresh air."   
Craig nodded. He could tell Darcey's story wasn't true... he wasn't stupid. Her face said it all; guilt and unease was practically written across it. But, he wasn't nosy, and if Darcey didn't want to tell him the truth, he wasn't going to come out and accuse her of lying. He simply wasn't like that. So he went along with the story.   
"You poor thing," he said nervously. "Feeling better now?"   
"A little," replied Darcey. "Sorry... I felt so sick I couldn't face the walk back. I was just about to come back when you arrived."   
"Okay," Craig smiled. "I... I was just worried about you so thought I'd come to check you were okay."   
"That's sweet of you," said Darcey. "I'm okay though. I'll live."   
"Now that you're feeling better, do you want to come back to the house?" Craig asked.   
Darcey's heart sank. She didn't want to go back at all. The questions would be extremely awkward and she wasn't up to answering them at this moment in time.   
But she knew if she didn't go back then it would look even more suspicious and the questions would be twice as awkward tomorrow at Strictly. So she decided reluctantly to go back with Craig.   
She stood up and followed Craig back to the house, not daring to look at him for fear those feelings she had around him would bubble over again. They walked across the road in silence and back to the house.   
As soon as they walked in the door, the questions started.   
"Where did you get to?" Bruno asked almost as soon as he saw the door open.   
"She was down the terrapin pond," Craig said. "She felt sick so ran out to get some fresh air, right, Darcey?"   
Darcey stared down at her feet, not daring to look at the expressions on both Shirley's and Bruno's faces. She nodded. "Yeah," she said.   
"Why did you go all the way down there?" Bruno asked, laughing. "I have a perfectly good back garden, you know!"   
Darcey nodded but looked extremely uncomfortable. Shirley frowned at him and mouthed, be more sensitive.   
Bruno, though a kind and caring guy, had one downfall; he could be slightly insensitive and slightly thoughtless sometimes. He often didn't think before he spoke resulting in him unintentionally hurting someone's feelings or making them feel uncomfortable. Shirley, who was the sweetest-tongued, most caring person you would ever meet, often had to give him a talking to if he made an insensitive comment to someone.   
"Sorry, Darcey, I wasn't trying to be rude there," he quickly corrected himself. "Do you like going to the terrapin pond then?"   
"Yah, it's so relaxing down there," said Darcey, finally looking up at him and looking him in the eyes. Having lived in Australia for so long and being part Australian, she had picked up on the use of the word yah. It irritated Strictly viewers beyond belief and after the first show the comments hadn't been positive, what with everyone saying, 'Does Darcey Bussell really have to say that many yahs?'  
She was now trying really hard not to say it any more and had worked out a clever tactic for stopping herself from saying it. Each judge had a little notepad on the desk and on every other page she had written in capital letters; "DON'T SAY YAH!"   
And it seemed this tactic was paying off as the week before she had only said it twice, after Sid Owen and Victoria Pendleton's dances. Nowadays, she stuck to only saying it offscreen.   
"I like it down there too," said Bruno. "It's so quiet and peaceful, isn't it?"   
Darcey nodded.   
"Do you want to play another game?" Shirley asked.   
"I'd love to but i have to go to LA on Sunday and i won't get much sleep tomorrow night so I think I should be going to bed soon," Bruno said regretfully.   
"Okay," Shirley said. "Darce, you can come home in my car." Darcey didn't have a car yet, instead relying on her co judges or her family to take her places.   
"No Shirley, it's fine, I'll take her home," said Bruno. "I'm nearer anyhow."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yep," Bruno smiled.   
"Thank you, Bruno," Darcey smiled. She gave Shirley a goodbye hug, smiled at Craig, and then rushed out into the night with Bruno.  
Bruno hadn't just invited her into the car out of kindness. He also wanted a chance to speak to her co judge alone. He was going to see if he could try and get her to open up to her.   
As they drove along, Bruno turned to Darcey and said; "Darce, is something up?"   
"No... why would anything be up?" Darcey said defensively.   
"I just thought... you seemed a little bit on edge tonight," said Bruno gently.   
"I'm not, I'm... I'm fine," Darcey insisted.   
"Well, if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here," Bruno told her. "You can tell me anything you want. I don't judge and I'm not going to spread it round. If you tell me something it stays confidential."   
Darcey wanted more than anything to tell Bruno about the abuse she had suffered, how she had escaped Australia and the panic attacks she suffered daily. But she knew she couldn't.   
Firstly she didn't know how she could express it in words. She had tried on a number of occasions to talk to her family about it but when she tried to it was as if her voice box stopped working. She simply couldn't find the words to talk about it.   
And secondly she had only known Bruno a month. He was definitely one of the best friends she had ever had, but could she really trust him with as big a secret as she had? She trusted Bruno the most out of the three judges but she still wasn't entirely sure that she could trust him with this secret.   
So she just nodded. "Thank you, Bruno," she said.   
"No problem," Bruno said warmly. "I'd be happy to listen to you anytime." He pulled up outside Darcey's home. "Remember, if you ever need me, I'm just a call or message away." He leaned over and gave Darcey a cuddle.   
"Thank you so much, Bruno," Darcey smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at Strictly."   
"See you, babe." Bruno smiled back and waved as Darcey walked up the path to her home. Bruno drove off, knowing something wasn't right with Darcey, and vowing to gain enough of her trust over the upcoming weeks for her to confide in him. This could be his new little project.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlene Phillips visits the strictly studios and things are revealed.   
> What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having updated this in a while, I completely forgot! I'll post more now I promise xx  
> Enjoy this chapter! Xx

There was a surprise visitor backstage at Elstree Studios that Saturday...   
The judges were eating lunch together when in walked a woman who looked very much like Shirley!   
Bruno gave a loud scream and jumped up, knocking his chair over in the process. "Arlene Phillips!" he cried.   
Arlene Phillips had been one of the four original judges back in 2004 when the show first aired, however had been sacked in 2009 and replaced by Alesha Dixon, Shirley's predecessor. She was still a massive fan of the show, though, and from time to time, at least once a season, she made a visit to the studios.   
"Hello, Bruno!" she smiled, hugging him.   
She even sounded like Shirley; though the funny thing was that Shirley was Scouse, from Wallasey, and Arlene Mancunian. But with their long dark hair and smiling, friendly faces, they could pass for sisters. They even looked the same age, though Shirley was 57 and Arlene 72! The likeness really was uncanny.   
"Arlene!" Craig grinned, and gave her a hug. "How are you? Come and sit down."   
"I'm very well, thanks Craig, and you?" Arlene said. "And where's my twin sister Shirley?"   
"I'm here!" Shirley giggled. They had met before at an awards ceremony so knew of each other. As she stood up, Arlene laughed.   
"Oh my God, we really do look alike! We're even wearing the same colour, look!"   
Indeed they were. Shirley was wearing a black jumper with "GirlPower" emblazoned across the front, whilst Arlene was wearing a black leather jacket and a black woolly scarf as it was freezing outside.   
They hugged, then Shirley turned round, saying, "and you haven't met the newest judge, have you? This is Darcey Bussell."   
"Hello there!" Arlene smiled warmly. "Lovely to meet you, Darcey. I'm Arlene Phillips, I used to judge on the show."  
"Hi, Arlene, nice to meet you," said Darcey, waving from her seat beside Shirley.   
Arlene pulled up a chair and sat down next to Bruno. "So, how are we all?" she asked, grinning round at them all. "Bruno, I was so sorry to hear you and Giovanna Rossetti had broken up. You were such a beautiful couple."   
"Yeah, well, we just fell apart," Bruno replied, looking a little surprised at the mention of his ex girlfriend. "Our relationship was so battered we just couldn't salvage it. So we mutually decided to separate."   
"All the same, I'm sorry to hear that," Arlene said. "And Craig, I know about what happened to Sophie in May."   
Craig's eyes filled with tears. "Yep," he said. Then, without warning, he put his head on the table and began to cry. Bruno moved across and gave him a cuddle.   
"What happened to Sophie?" Darcey asked, confused. Shirley and Bruno knew the story of why Craig was crying, but newest recruit Darcey didn't.   
"I'll explain later," Shirley mouthed.    
Darcey nodded.   
Bruno hugged him close, patting him on the back. Darcey watched on, a little awkwardly, not sure what to do, whether to give him a cuddle or to just stay out of it. Shirley went over to him and gave him a cuddle as well. "It's okay," she whispered.   
"Come on, darling, let's take you to the bathroom," Bruno said after a minute, pulling Craig to his feet. "Come on. Darcey, come with me."   
Darcey nodded and followed Craig and Bruno out the room. They went into the deserted bathroom and into a cubicle together.   
"There, mate," Bruno whispered, sitting down on the floor with him. "It's okay."   
Craig leaned against him and started sobbing uncontrollably. Bruno pulled him close, wrapping his warm arms round him, and patted him on the back, making a soothing noise.   
"Shhh, darling," he whispered. "Shhhh."   
Darcey took hold of his hand and stroked it gently, not sure what to say to comfort him. Instead she just kept her mouth shut, just gently stroking his hand.   
About five minutes later, Bruno sat him up. "Come on, darling," he whispered, helping him up. "Let's get you mopped up, hey?"   
Craig sat down on the toilet seat whilst Bruno gently mopped at his face with some wet toilet paper. Darcey, still forgetting completely how she normally felt around him, still squeezed his hand tightly, gently stroking the vein on it.   
"Awwwww, baby, don't be sad," Bruno whispered, wiping Craig's wet eyes. "Don't be sad, I don't like to see my best mate cry."   
"I miss her," Craig sobbed.   
"I know, mate," Bruno murmured, continuing to gently mop his eyes. "I know."   
Roughly ten minutes later Craig calmed down. Bruno wiped his wet cheeks and bathed his red eyes with some wet tissue to conceal the fact he had been crying.   
"There," he said at last, placing his hand under his chin and gently lifting it up. "Now, give me a smile."   
Craig smiled obediently. On Strictly he rarely smiled due to his Mr Nasty image but when he did smile it lit up the whole room. He had a cheeky, happy smile. The smile he gave Bruno was a little watery and very half hearted compared to his usual big grin, but Bruno smiled at him and tickled him under the chin.   
"That's my Craigy," he whispered. "That's my Craigy."   
"You've got a gorgeous smile," Darcey said without thinking.   
Craig smiled at her and blushed. "Thank you," he muttered.   
"You really have, mate," Bruno told him. "That smile lights up the whole room. Seeing you smile makes everyone around you happy." He gave him another tickle, which made him laugh. "There we are, I knew I could make you laugh! You ready to go back now?"   
Craig nodded.   
Bruno took hold of his hand and they began to walk back together. Darcey walked back as well, smiling secretly to herself at how tender and how sweet Bruno was with Craig.    
  When they got back to the table, Shirley was deep in conversation with Arlene. She looked up as they came in. "You okay now, Craig?" she asked.   
Craig nodded.   
"I'm sorry if I upset you, Craig," Arlene said, looking very concerned. "I'm really sorry; I didn't think it would affect you like that. You okay?"   
"It's okay, it's just the... whole thing," Craig replied, trying to smile. He sat back down and continued eating lunch, silently.   
"Anyways, Shirley and I were just talking about the whole thing with Corky," Arlene said. Craig looked relieved at this change of subject.   
"And Darcey..." Arlene turned to her.   
Darcey smiled, though she felt awkward.   
"I remember what I was going to say! I haven't seen you pictured with that hunky Italian looking guy for months! Are you two still together?"   
It took a moment for Darcey to realise who the Italian hunk Arlene was talking about really was.   
When she realised, her throat tightened and her heart rate sped up rapidly. It was happening again. She jumped up, being the second person to knock over a chair in twenty minutes, and ran out the room.   
"Congrats, Arlene," Bruno said sarcastically, glaring at her. "You have upset two people in less than half an hour. Way to go."   
"What did I do this time?" Arlene cried.   
"Don't worry, this isn't the first time Darcey has reacted like that," Shirley said to a confused and upset looking Arlene.   
"Have you noticed that every time we mention her past boyfriends and her dating experiences, she gets upset?" Bruno said, turning to Craig and Shirley. "Something must have happened to make her so upset whenever we mention it."   
"Yes! When she ran out last night it was after the truth question was 'What was the worst date you ever went on?'.," Shirley remembered. "Something must have happened in one of her past relationships."   
Shirley didn't know it then, but she had hit the nail right on the hammer.   
"I'll go and find her," Bruno said. "Arlene, try not to upset anyone else, will you?"   
"I'll keep my mouth firmly shut," said Arlene. "Anyway, I need to be off. See you soon, guys!" And she made a swifty exit.   
As soon as she had gone, Bruno smiled at Shirley. "I'll go and find Darcey," he said. He nudged Shirley and mouthed, go and sit with Craig.  
When he left Shirley moved across to the other side of the table and sat down beside Craig. He was eating his lunch in silence, as if he didn't care, but Shirley could tell he was still upset. She put an arm round him. "Are you okay, darling?" she whispered.  
"I'm fine," muttered Craig.   
"Well, if you want to talk, I'm here," Shirley smiled.   
Craig nodded. He continued silently eating for a few minutes, then rested his head on Shirley's shoulder. Shirley patted his arm.   
Meanwhile, Bruno was searching for Darcey. She wasn't in the toilets, she wasn't in the changing rooms. Just as he was about to give up he heard sobbing coming from the Green Room. He pushed open the door.   
Darcey was curled up in a corner, crying and crying, clutching her chest. She was gasping for air desperately.   
Bruno raced over to her. "Darcey, what's going on?" he cried, getting down next to her. "Are you okay?"   
"I'm... I'm... I'm having a... panic attack!" Darcey wailed.   
"Oh, darling," Bruno whispered, and, after non-verbally getting her permission to touch her, put his arm round her. She slumped against him, wailing.   
"Shhhh," Bruno soothed her, rubbing her back. "What's going on, eh? Why are you having this panic attack? What happened?"   
"Nothing... nothing!" Darcey gasped.   
"Well, something must be up," Bruno whispered. "What happened? I'm sorry about Arlene, she's sometimes way too thoughtless and airheaded." He patted her on the back. "Darcey, did something happen in a past relationship?"   
"No! Why would you think that?" Darcey cried, but Bruno felt her stiffen underneath him.   
"It's just... every time we mention your past relationships you always run away," Bruno said. "Like last night you ran out after a truth question about your worst date ever. Then, today, when Arlene mentioned your ex, you ran out. What happened to you, sweetheart?"   
  "Nothing, i just told you nothing happened!" Darcey sobbed.   
"Darcey, you can tell me anything, you know," Bruno whispered. "I'm not going to judge you or tell anyone. I'm just really worried about you and i want to help you. So do Craig and Shirley. We're just so worried about you, Darcey."   
Darcey looked up into Bruno's concerned face and realised there was no point in denying it any more. Bruno wasn't stupid; he'd worked it out.   
She decided to come clean.   
"The... the man she was talking about... was my ex Leonardo," she gulped. "He... he abused me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcey reveals her dark past, and Craig is still feeling down after Arlene's visit..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has reference to domestic abuse and death. If those themes upset you, stop reading now.

(This chapter has references to domestic abuse, low self esteem and a semi graphic description of suicide. If any of these themes affect you negatively then my advice would be to skip the chapter) xxx

Bruno held Darcey tightly as she told her story through gasps and sobs. "Leonardo and I were together for five years and married for three," she sobbed, the panic attack finally subsiding enough that she could speak. "We were... so happy. And then... one night... three months after we married... it all changed. One night... he came home from work and kicked me because there was no bread in the house. Then he got violent against me every day."   
She began to hyperventilate and sob even more, the panic attack taking hold once more and crushing her chest.   
Bruno pulled her closer onto his lap, his heart breaking.   
How could someone be violent towards Darcey? he thought.   
"I'm so sorry!" Darcey sobbed, nestling into Bruno, unable to breathe.   
"Don't be sorry... there's nothing for you to be sorry about," said Bruno softly, rubbing her back to calm her down. "Being abused by someone isn't your fault. He's the one that should be and will be sorry."   
"What do you mean?" Darcey asked, her breathing slowing down again.   
"I'm gonna get that monster behind bars if it kills me!" Bruno said fiercely. "He's a lowlife and you don't deserve someone like that in your life. You're a beautiful, immensely talented woman and you don't deserve that kind of treatment."   
"I'm not beautiful!" Darcey sobbed weakly.    
"No, Darcey, you aren't beautiful. You're absolutely stunning," whispered Bruno. "And if anyone says otherwise they need to get their sight checked."   
"Leonardo always told me I was ugly and worthless, and I know everyone thinks that about me, so don't rub it in!" Darcey wailed, choking with sobs.   
"You aren't," Bruno whispered, patting her back gently. "Don't ever say those things about yourself. Darce... when did you break up with him? You aren't still together, are you?"   
  "No!" Darcey cried. "We broke up three months ago... on our anniversary."   
"Oh, Darcey," Bruno whispered, pulling her closer and rocking her. "How could someone treat you like that? You don't deserve it at all. You deserve to be loved, to be treated like a princess. You certainly don't deserve to be used as a human punch bag." He stroked her hair gently. "You have been so incredibly brave leaving him and I'm so, so proud of you. And from now on, things are gonna be so different. Craig, Shirley and I are gonna be here for you. If he dares come near you again he'll have us three to answer to!"   
"Oh my God, thank you so much," Darcey whispered, beginning to cry again.   
Bruno pulled her even closer and stroked her tears away with his fingers. "My pleasure, darling," he whispered. "I hate that man for what he did to you. To think he could treat you like that is just dreadful. Don't worry though, I will never let him hurt you again, my darling. I'm gonna look after you from now on."   
"Thank you..." Darcey wept.   
Bruno kissed her softly on her wet cheeks, then sat her up. "Come on, darling, let's go and get you ready," he whispered. "We might as well get you ready a bit early. Come on, let's go."   
He took her by the hand and pulled her up gently. She was still shaky from her panic attack, but Bruno put an arm round her and supported her. He walked her to the bathrooms, where he told her to wait whilst he went and got her dress.   
Darcey looked at herself in the mirror, disgusted. She looked terrible; her hair matted and unbrushed, and her mascara had run down her face and smudged so she looked as if she had been punched and was crying black tears.   
Bruno came back as she was gagging at her reflection, miming throwing up.   
"Darling, don't be like that," he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're beautiful. Right now you're just suffering from low self esteem but you'll gain confidence, I promise."   
He handed her a long strapless red dress with a plunging neckline. "Try this," he said. "This should look beautiful. You really suit red, Darcey... it's your colour for sure."   
  Darcey locked herself in a cubicle and changed into the long red dress. When she stepped out of the cubicle, looking extremely embarrassed and self conscious, Bruno grinned at her. "You look stunning," he smiled. "You have such a great body, just like Shirley; you can carry anything off effortlessly. Now let's go into my dresing room and I'll do your make up and hair, yeah?"   
Darcey nodded and followed Bruno to his dressing room. Each judge had their own little dressing room, each with a TV, a fridge, a sofa and a kettle.  
Bruno's was warm and cosy, and showed off his Italian fiery side, with red curtains and red throws on the sofa. All around the walls there were photos of him and his fellow judges together. Of all of the dressing rooms Darcey loved Bruno's best.   
Bruno sat Darcey tenderly down on the sofa and handed her some wet tissue to conceal the fact that she had been crying. In just under an hour she would have to go out on live TV, where 12 million pairs of eyes would be fixed on her, scrutinizing her every move.   
If they so much as got a glimpse of the fact she had been crying, tomorrow there would be 10 newspaper articles and hundreds of Tweets asking why the hell she was crying.   
That, all the judges agreed unaminously, was the most daunting part of live television.      One wrong move and the media would twist it and blow it out of all proportion.   
As she bathed her eyes Bruno sat and brushed her long brown hair till it was soft and silky and then tied it back in a long plait. Once he had done that it was time to move on to doing her make up. He outlined her eyes with black and painted her lips red.   
Twenty minutes later she was good to go. Bruno stood back and smiled at her. "You look amazing," he told her, his arm round her, looking at her but not straight into her eyes as eye contact scared her. "You might not believe it right now, but you are one stunning woman, Darcey. Leonardo is just a jealous idiot who obviously needs a trip down to Specsavers right now. You're a beautiful, natural woman and you should be proud of yourself. Tonight when you go out there be proud of yourself. Have confidence in yourself tonight; you've got nothing to be ashamed of." He grinned at her. "Let's go and find Shirley and Craig."  
Darcey smiled. She wondered why she had never told Bruno before about Leonardo.   
It would have been so much less awkward and he is so non judgemental, she thought as Bruno locked his hand in hers.   
They wandered outside to the wings, where Shirley and Craig were sitting in a corner, chatting. Craig seemed less upset than he had been a few hours ago, but still very quiet and subdued.   
Some days, Craig had a good day and felt relatively normal, some days the death of his girlfriend haunted him so much he felt too depressed to do anything. Some days he couldn't even work up the energy to get out of bed.   
It wasn't easy to get it out of his head, the sight he had been met with when he walked through the door that Wednesday night after dance rehearsals.   
Craig ran a dance school for girls aged between 7 and 18, called Horwood Academy. One night he had gone to a rehearsal with them for their upcoming show, leaving his girlfriend Sophie to wash up after dinner. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw three hours later on returning home.   
He still saw it every night on going to sleep, and it haunted him. It was always at the back of his mind. It never went away.    
As was the sound of the ambulance racing down the streets to reach them.   
And worst of all, the sound of the doctor saying; "I'm so sorry, Mr Revel Horwood, there's nothing we can do for Miss Davies."  
Those words played in the back of Craig's mind like a song stuck on repeat. And every time he heard them he remembered falling to the floor in hysterics, crying over his girlfriend's dead body.   
He still felt guilty about it to this day.   
Bruno and Shirley had been lifesavers the past few months. They understood exactly how Craig felt. Shirley in particular, as her family had almost been torn apart by it a few years ago.   
Bruno was extremely supportive of what he was going through and was always there to give Craig a hug and some comfort when he needed it most, but Shirley understood more as she had been through it herself.   
She was always there for her co judge, and her phone lines were always open. Even if he rang her at 4am frightened out his mind because he had had a nightmare, she would be there to comfort him and talk to him.   
And that was why Craig adored Shirley.   
Craig knew he could tell her anything he wanted, and knew she wouldn't pass it on, but there was one thing he couldn't tell her; his feelings for someone.   
Every time he was around Darcey he felt like a schoolboy round his first crush. He was captivated by her beauty; her long wavy locks, her stunning hazel eyes and her tall, slim figure. This feeling frightened him though; he didn't want to feel this way. Not yet, not whilst Sophie's death was still so raw.   
That was what he was most confused about.   
If he wasn't over his deceased girlfriend, then why did he have romantic feelings for another woman?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Craig got so upset over Arlene's words is revealed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references to suicide, self harm and depression. If any of these themes upset you then stop reading now.

With newfound confidence Darcey lost herself in the dancing and the show that night like she never had before. She didn't worry once about whether anyone hated her or whether she looked okay. She lost herself completely in the warm, glitzy bubble that was Strictly Come Dancing.   
In contrast, however, Craig was struggling to keep it together. Shirley looked over at him out of concern several times and noticed he wasn't fully with it. She was slightly mad at Arlene for bringing the subject up, though she hadn't done so intentionally.   
After the show ended Bruno turned to the other three. "Do you want to go and get a pizza?" he asked.   
"I'd rather not," Craig said. "I don't feel like it tonight, Bruno, I'm sorry."   
He had had a shitty day and all he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. When he had a bad day nowadays he liked to sleep it off or just lie under his duvet and chill, where he felt most safe and happy.   
"That's okay." Bruno smiled at him comfortingly, and touched his hand. "What about you, Shirley? And Darcey?"   
They both nodded.   
"Sounds good," Shirley said.   
"That's good," said Bruno. "Let's go and get changed then and we can go out. Shirley, I'll see you in the changing rooms."   
And he led Darcey off.   
"Do you want to come back to my house tonight, Darcey?" he asked as they walked along, arms linked. "I thought... you need a bit of company. And so do I... seeing as I don't have a girlfriend any more or anyone to spend my nights with. It can get a bit lonely."   
Darcey seemed slightly nervous.   
Oh God, what if Bruno fancies me? she thought. I don't feel that way about him. He's just a friend. And i wouldn't want to hurt his feelings. Oh God, oh God.  
Bruno picked up on her nerves. "And don't worry. I don't want you to come home with me cos I fancy you. No offence, Darcey, but I don't like you in that way."   
Darcey inwardly sighed with relief.   
"I don't like you in that way either," she said.   
"I see you as like my little sister," Bruno explained. "I love you with all my heart, but can't see us in a relationship."   
"I see you as my brother," laughed Darcey. "My older brother who is so protective of me and never wants any harm to come to me."   
They got back to the changing rooms. Bruno collected his clothes, told Darcey to meet him at the front door in fifteen minutes and walked to his dressing room to change. As soon as he left, Darcey quickly pulled on her everyday clothes; a blue woolly sweater and jeans. She took her hair out of the plait Bruno had styled it in for the show and brushed it out.   
As she retied her hair into a simple loose ponytail, Shirley walked in holding a carrier bag containing her clothes. She smiled. "Craig's gone home, I saw him out the door," she said. "Poor thing, he hasn't had a good day today. Some days he has a good day, some days he gets really depressed. And today was one of the days he was depressed, poor little thing."   
Darcey wanted to ask Shirley about it but wasn't sure how to go about it. Shirley, who was very good at working out what people were thinking, smiled. "You want to know the story, right?" she asked. "Well, I'll tell you when we get to the pizzeria."   
"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" Darcey said in disbelief.   
"I'm good at working out what people are thinking," Shirley replied. She shook off her low cut blue dress effortlessly and changed back into her black off the shoulder top and jeans. Darcey stared at her, unable to believe that one person could be so beautiful. She wished, though it was horrible, that her co judge wasn't so stunning. And Shirley really was stunning, with long black hair and brown eyes, and a figure most 20 year olds would kill for. She looked incredible.   
"I wish I was as beautiful as you, Shirley," Darcey breathed as she watched Shirley brushing her hair out and swiftly tying it back.   
"You're stunning, Darcey," Shirley said, smiling at her. "You're one of the most beautiful women I know."   
"Yeah, right," Darcey laughed.   
"You are," Shirley told her. "You're absolutely stunning."   
"Thank you," Darcey smiled. "That's lovely of you to say so."   
"Are you ready to go, my gorgeous girlies?" Bruno asked, suddenly appearing at the door. Shirley and Darcey both nodded.   
"Then let's go," he said. They all linked arms and walked across the road to the pizzeria. Inside, James and Ola Jordan, Brendan Cole, Jerry Hall and Anton Du Beke were sitting inside a small booth, chatting about how the show had gone. This was normal; whenever they went in there was always at least one other Strictly related person in there.   
Jerry and Anton were in seemingly low spirits as they had lost the dance off against Michael Vaughan and Natalie Lowe that evening, with only Bruno opting to save them.   
"Hi, Darcey!" Brendan smiled, looking up at the three judges. Darcey smiled and waved back. She felt Shirley stiffen; she and Brendan didn't see eye to eye. The clashes they had had over his and Victoria's dances were numerous and carried on backstage.   
"We're just getting takeaways so won't be here long, otherwise we would invite you to come and sit with us," Anton explained.   
"Hey Shirley, thanks a lot for giving me and Victoria a five," Brendan snapped. "We've been working so hard and you give us a five. Does a lot for her confidence."   
"Brendan, we've been through this ten thousand times," Shirley said patiently. "I'm a judge. It doesn't matter how self conscious she is, I am a judge. And i am not going to give you a ten just because Victoria doesn't like herself. If she was that self conscious then why did she enter the show?"   
"You just don't want to give me a ten," Brendan said nastily. "Shirley Ballas, what do you know about dance anyway? Queen of Latin? Huh!"   
"She's achieved way more than you'll ever achieve in your sad life, Brendan," Bruno snapped, seeing Shirley's eyes were filled with tears. "And she's right. She isn't going to give you a ten just because Victoria has low self esteem. Grow up, Brendan. I for one have had enough of you and your stupidness. Now leave Shirley alone."   
Just then, mercifully, their takeaways came. Brendan gave all three judges a dirty look and stormed out.   
"Sorry about that," Anton said, and left with the rest of them.   
"That's okay," Bruno smiled, and, seeing Shirley wasn't happy, led them across to another booth in the corner. He went in first, then Darcey, then Shirley.   
"Thank you for doing that, Bruno," Shirley said to Bruno, smiling at him gratefully.  
"It's okay, it was my pleasure. I've had enough of Brendan," the Italian told her. "He's so up himself. He needs to learn to respect us- we're judging him anyway."   
The waiter came over at that point. They ordered three Cokes and a large meat feast pizza for them all to share between them. Once the drinks arrived, the waiter left them to talk in private.   
"Right, Darcey, you wanted to know the story behind Craig's girlfriend, am I correct?" said Shirley, sipping her Coke. "Well, I'll tell you."   
"Okay," said Darcey, leaning toward her expectantly.   
"Well, he dated a girl called Sophie Davies for two years," said Shirley. "He was absolutely devoted to her- he loved her with all his heart. They were the most perfect couple. The only bad thing was, she had depression and anxiety, but it came in waves. Sometimes she would be fine, other times she would be so depressed she couldn't get out of bed. And then one night it all changed. I was at home one Wednesday night when the phone rang, and Craig was at the other end. He was hysterical, he just begged me to come over. So I did. When I got there he was sobbing uncontrollably and told me that Sophie had hung herself and he had walked in from his dance academy, Horwood Academy, to find her hanging dead with a broken neck from the ceiling fan. He told me that the doctors had already come but had been able to do nothing for her."   
Darcey gasped, and felt tears in her eyes.   
"Yeah, I know, it's sad," Shirley whispered, squeezing her hand. "I spent a lot of time with him at his house, I still go over whenever he needs the comfort or some love. I lived in his house for three months as he couldn't cope. He would probably have killed himself had I not been there- he's attempted suicide several times, bless him. Hes tried slitting his wrist and once he tried to take pills but I managed to stop him, thank God.  
"He felt so guilty, like it was all his fault. I think he still thinks that. And I know all too well myself how it feels to lose someone to suicide, I really do. My brother David took his own life nine years ago on 5th December. So I know exactly how poor Craig feels. It's so incredibly painful."   
Her voice cracked and tears began to roll down her beautiful face. Bruno moved across to her and put an arm round her. Wickedly, he was actually glad to have an excuse to put his arm round her. She was so beautiful and he loved the fluttery feeling he got whenever he put his arm round her.   
"Hey, hey," he whispered, pulling her close for a cuddle. "God, this has been a real day of emotions, hasn't it? First Craig got upset, then Darcey was crying and you're getting tearful now, Shirl! Only me to cry now and i think i will if you keep crying."   
"When did Darcey start crying?" Shirley asked, cuddling up to her co judge. The feeling of his warm muscular arms made her feel so much happier.   
Darcey shot a look at Bruno to warn him not to tell Shirley about her panic attacks. Bruno picked up on it and immediately made a lie.  
"Oh, that was before the show and it was because Arlene reminded her of her ex," said Bruno. It wasn't exactly a lie, he thought. Just not the whole story.  
Just then, the pizza came, which lightened the mood significantly. It looked amazing, hot and meaty with a crispy crust.   
Shirley wiped her eyes and took a slice of pizza. Bruno stayed with his arm round her, eating.   
They would make such a cute couple, Darcey thought, looking at them.   
And with the love that Bruno was looking at Shirley with, it was obvious that his denial of fancying Darcey was true.   
"This pizza is so good, oh my God," said Shirley, taking another slice. "It's beautiful. Oh my God."   
"Told you you'd like it," Bruno said. Shirley smiled up at him.   
Even Darcey seemed to be eating more than usual. She ate nowhere near as much as the other two, half a slice, but Bruno was just happy to see her eat. He had been worried at her poor appetite but seeing her eat was amazing. In ten minutes they had devoured the whole thing. Lunch had been interrupted by Arlene coming in and managing to upset two people in twenty minutes, so they were ravenous.  
"Let's take a photo before we go and get the bill," said Shirley, having cheered up immensely.  
She, Darcey and Bruno leaned in and she took a photo. Shirley had the best Instagram account in terms of photo quality; at school she had been part of the photography club so hence was very skilled.  
Darcey hated the way she looked but in Shirley's pictures she admitted she looked so much better, though still awful. Shirley just had that way of capturing you from the right angle and under the right lightings.   
Shirley smiled. "That's a lovely picture, I'll just put it on Instagram," she smiled. 

Out for dinner with my two besties darceybussellstar and brunotonioli175! Love you both darlings xxxx she wrote, and posted it. At once a stream of comments came in. 

Looking so beautiful Darcey and Shirley...

My queens... so stunning...

Love you, tonight you were incredible!...

Darcey smiled. The public were so supportive. She had not expected this much love but apart from the yahs, everyone seemed to like her. It was the exact thing she needed right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno encourages Darcey to talk about her abusive relationship..

When Bruno and Darcey arrived home at Bruno's house half an hour later, they were both so tired that they decided to just go to bed and chat. They both changed into pyjamas- Darcey borrowed a long top of Giovanna's that she had left behind when she had walked out, Bruno put on a skimpy vest- and snuggled down under the duvet. Bruno told Darcey he could share his bed- "seeing as i have no romantic feelings for you"- he insisted.   
It was freezing cold outside so they huddled down underneath the duvet. They lay there in silence for a bit, then Bruno turned to Darcey.   
"Darce, now that you are a bit calmer, tell me what happened between you and Leonardo," he said. "Tell me the whole story. How you met, when the abuse started, all that."   
Darcey stiffened. This really wasn't a topic she wanted to discuss. She had been trying this long to not talk about it- now she was going to have to.  
"I know it's painful to talk about it," Bruno whispered, feeling her stiffen. He reached out and touched one of her clenched fists gently. "It always is, reliving the bad things in life. But I want you to be brave and tell me about it. If we are to fully understand one another we need to talk about it."   
Darcey shook her head and tears welled in her eyes.   
"Come here, my darling," he whispered, and lay her head on his chest. "Come here. Listen to me. I know it's so painful to talk about but we need to talk. And it could do a lot of good for you as well, to get those bottled up feelings out. You don't have to rush it. Just tell me what happened. Please."   
Darcey looked up into the Italian's warm brown eyes and knew she could trust him. She sighed.   
"Okay," she said, her voice a little quivery. "Leonardo and I met at a dance. I had a rare night off so I went down the club with my sister. I was single; my boyfriend Gary and I had broken up four months before. So I was sitting with my sister Zaylie, when Leonardo came up and asked me to dance, not realising who I was. He was just my type; tall, dark, muscular... so I did." She paused.   
"Go on," said Bruno encouragingly.   
"He walked me home that night and then we exchanged numbers," Darcey explained. "We dated for about ten months... then we went on holiday to Vegas together and he proposed to me. We later got married in Mexico. It was all so fancy, so luxurious. I felt like a princess, that had found her Prince Charming at long last after so many failed relationships."   
"When did it change?" Bruno asked gently.   
"It all changed one night about three and a half months after we got married and emigrated to Australia," said Darcey. "He came home one night from the gym- he's a personal trainer, you see- and asked me to make him a smoothie. I said there were no fruits in the house. So he beat me up and told me I should watch what I eat and it was no wonder I was so fat. He came back later and begged for forgiveness. I forgave him cos i hoped it would be a one off. But it wasn't. If a man so much looked at me I would get kicked and beaten up that night. In fact that's part of the reason I left my ballet career, because he insisted we had to move to Australia. He'd punch and kick me, and then want to go through my phone every night to check I wasn't cheating on him... he was so controlling. I had no freedom whatsoever." Tears began to slip down her face.   
"Darce, you're doing so well," said Bruno, stroking her hair. "You really are. Keep going, darling."   
"On Valentine's Day he threw the ornament I bought him out the window, calling it tacky, and then beat me up," continued Darcey tearfully. "Then on our anniversary we went out for dinner, someone asked me for an autograph and Leonardo of course thought he was flirting with me. When we got home he beat me up and then went out to the pub. I packed all my stuff and flew home to England, and never looked back."  
She looked up, hearing sniffles. Bruno was crying, stroking her hair.   
"How could anyone treat you like that?" he whispered through sobs. "How could anyone so much as want to hurt you?"  
"He loved hurting me," Darcey whispered. "He enjoyed seeing me cry."   
Bruno broke down completely. He held her close and rocked her gently, sobbing. He was usually tough but thinking of Darcey, whom he adored from the bottom of his heart, being treated so cruelly, made his heart break.   
"Sorry," Darcey whispered, feeling bad that she had made Bruno cry.   
"Don't be sorry!" Bruno said fiercely. "You don't ever have to be. Oh God, why didn't you tell me before?"   
"I was worried you would not want to be friends with me," Darcey said. "You see, I have anxiety and anorexia, and it isn't easy to be friends with me. I love you three with all my heart... and i didn't want you to not want to be friends with me as you are the best friends i have ever had."   
"Baby, why would I not want to be friends with you just because you have problems inflicted upon you by some sick, twisted psycho?" Bruno said through tears, winding her long hair around his fingers. "I love you for who you are. I don't define you by your anxiety and if people do they aren't very open minded and nice people. Craig, Shirley and me won't ever define you by your anxiety. We love you for the person you are, not the mental problem you have."   
"Craig and Shirley must think I'm so weird," said Shirley.   
"No they don't," said Bruno, trying to pull himself together. "Well, they can't understand why you act strangely sometimes. Craig knew you hadn't been sick last night. That was why you ran out last night, wasn't it? You were having a panic attack."   
"Yeah, I was having a panic attack because that question reminded me of.." Darcey couldn't bear to say his name again. "Bruno... I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."   
"I can understand why you didn't want to talk about it, baby," Bruno reassured her, wiping his eyes. "But in future I want you to know you can tell me whatever you want. I'm here for you now, and though they don't know yet, Craig and Shirley are here for you as well. We'll never let you go through that again, I promise. And I'm really proud of you for telling me, and I'm so glad you did because now I understand exactly what you're going through."   
"Bruno... I want to tell them about my panic attacks but I don't want to tell them about... Leonardo," said Darcey. Each time that she said Leonardo's name it was like a shard of glass stabbed her in the heart.   
"Do you want me to invite them to lunch with us tomorrow or something like that?" Bruno asked her.   
"Good idea," said Darcey. "Do you think Craig would come, though? You said he didn't want to go out..."   
"He'll be okay," said Bruno. "He could do with getting out the house. He thinks that being at home helps but it doesn't, it makes him reflect on it more and be more depressed. But you can't fight him; he'll get more upset otherwise."   
"I feel so sorry for him," Darcey said.   
"We all do," Bruno replied, sadly. "I wish more than anything I could take away his pain. And your pain. But I can't. And to see him getting upset earlier over what Arlene said near broke my heart. It breaks my heart to see one of my two best friends grieving."   
"Two?" Darcey cried. "There are three of us!" Oh God, what if he doesn't count me as his best friend? she thought.   
"You and Craig, you see, I don't count Shirley as my best friend," said Bruno rather sheepishly. "I... I have different feelings for her."   
"You mean you fancy her?"   
"Yes! Yes, I fancy her!" Bruno cried. "Don't tell her though."   
"I... I fancy Craig," Darcey said.   
Why the heck did you just tell him that? she thought. What if he goes and tells him?   
"Awwwww," said Bruno. "You two would be cute together. And it could bring out a side to Craig we haven't seen since Sophie killed herself... make him happier if you know what I mean. Oh yes... that could definitely work."   
"You think?" Darcey whispered.   
"Yep," Bruno replied. "I can see you two together. You two would be so cute together. And so damn compatible! And I think you would help each other heal greatly seeing as you have both been through traumatic events."   
Darcey nodded.   
"Anyways, I'll text them on the group chat and see if they want to come and have Sunday lunch with us tomorrow," Bruno said. "I'll do it now. Sit up, darling."   
He took his phone from the bedside table and began to type.   
A few moments later, Darcey's phone beeped with the message. They had a group chat together, all four of them, on which they spent most evenings chatting. 

Bruno: Shirley, Craig, is there any chance all of us could meet up for Sunday lunch tomorrow? There are things we need to talk about... 

Shirley: yeah sure, I haven't got anything better to do. Where? 

Bruno: The West Wing? 

Shirley: Well, is it important business? 

Bruno: yeah, kinda. 

Shirley: Well i think we should meet somewhere more private tbh. The west wing is always so crowded. Why don't we meet at Cuckoo's Corner or somewhere like that? It's a bit more private there.

Bruno: yeah okay. Craig, are you up for it? 

Craig: well if it's important then i will come. 

Bruno: yayyyyyy! Right, see you all tomorrow. 1pm? 

Shirley: yeah! 

Craig: yeah ok. Why isn't Darcey talking? 

Bruno: she's with me. Anyway we'll meet tomorrow. Going to bed now, night guys. 

Craig: Night. 

Shirley: Night! Sweet dreams xxx

"I think we should try to sleep now, Darcey," said Bruno, smiling at her. "If you need anything in the night just wake me up and let me know, yeah? I won't be at all angry."   
  "Okay," said Darcey, snuggling down under the duvet as Bruno reached over to turn the light off. "Night, Bruno."  
"Goodnight, chick," Bruno whispered, giving her a little kiss, turning off the light and snuggling down as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcey suffers an extremely bad nightmare, and Bruno has a suggestion..

"Darcey Bussell!"   
Darcey spins out onto the dancefloor gracefully, more confident and feeling better about herself than she has in years. Craig pulls her close to him and they pose together, along with Shirley and Bruno, who are dancing very sexily together.  
They sit down at the desk and Darcey feels so part of it, so happy. She forgets completely about anything bad in life and just focuses on the dancing.   
The show kicks off with Dani Harmer dancing a sexy samba to Single Ladies. Darcey comments on the sex appeal and the dance content and describes it as Dani's best dance yet. She ends up with 36 points, four nines.   
But then it all goes wrong.   
The third to last dance is Victoria dancing a salsa. Darcey comments on how it wasn't her best dance but she sure looked hot out there... then suddenly someone shouts, "LESBIAN!"   
Darcey freezes as she realises who it is.   
She runs to Bruno, hoping he will shield her, but Leonardo is too quick for that.   
He pulls her away from him and drags her into the centre of the vast dancefloor.   
"This is it, Darcey," he says in disgust, but his lips twisted into an evil smile.  
She tries to kick him away but he throws her to the ground and begins to beat her.   
"I'm gonna kill you and it's gonna be remembered forever," he says maliciously.   
His hands tighten round her neck and begin to choke the life out of her.   
She tries to fight him off but every time she tries to break free he grips tighter.   
No matter what anyone does, no matter how hard she fights, she's gonna die here, in front of millions of people.   
The judges look on in horror as they watch their best friend being choked to death in front of them.  
Shirley begins to cry.   
But there is nothing any of them can do.   
Tess and Bruce are crying as well in pure helplessness. Their friend and one of the judges is dying in front of them and they can't save her.   
Lights begin to appear and swirl before Darcey's eyes.   
There is no way Leonardo will let go, not now she is so close to death. She is going to die.   
The last thing she sees before the eternal blackness is the sight of Leonardo's malicious face, the expression of hatred on it like nothing she has ever seen before.  
Then, just blackness. 

..

"HELP ME! HELP ME, I'M GOING TO DIE!"   
Darcey was thrashing around the bed, terrified. Bruno ran over from where he was sitting with his laptop, switched the light on and scooped her up.   
"Darcey, it's okay, it's okay," he whispered, holding her. "It's okay, you're safe. I'm here."   
  "HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Darcey screamed, trying to fight Bruno.   
"Darling, it's okay, I'm here," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears seeing her so upset and frightened. "Wake up."   
Darcey opened her eyes.   
"He was trying to kill me!" she sobbed. "Where is he? Is he here? Where am I? This isn't Elstree Studios!" Her breathing was rapid and terrified, and she was clutching at Bruno,  hanging onto his shirt for dear life.   
"Darling, you were just having a nightmare," Bruno whispered, rocking her like a baby. "Breathe deeply. In and out, in and out. Remember?"  
Darcey tried to breathe, then cried out, "I can't do this any more!"   
"You can, keep breathing, darling," whispered Bruno, placing a hand on her chest as she sobbed and hyperventilated. "I'm here. Keep breathing. You can do it."  
After about five minutes it began to work and Darcey stopped crying and gasping so much. "He was strangling me on live television!" she sobbed.   
"Oh, baby," Bruno sighed, and held her tightly, rocking her to him.   
He didn't want to let her go. She felt so fragile, so little, in his arms, like a baby sparrow. He could feel all her bones as he patted her back. It was only now he realised how thin she really was.   
"It was just a nightmare," he whispered to her, trying his best to calm her down. "He's not here, I promise. Only I'm here. And believe me, if he did come here, he wouldn't get close enough to put his hands round your neck. He'd be out the back door before he could say Strictly."   
"I'm so stupid," Darcey sobbed, nestling against her friend. "How could I not know I was dreaming? Oh my God, I'm so thick!"   
"Don't talk down on yourself," Bruno told her softly, stroking her hair gently. "It's no surprise you got frightened. You've been through such a traumatic time... It's only natural you would get scared. Everyone has a nightmare sometimes. Take Craig for example. He's been having bad nightmares almost every night since Sophie killed herself. It's natural when you go through a traumatic time."   
"I feel like I'll never get over it!" Darcey sobbed weakly. "I should be over it by now- I walked out four months ago!"   
"Of course you're not over it, Darce," Bruno whispered. "And don't force yourself to get over it. It's like grieving, it will take time. Don't rush the process."   
He held Darcey in his arms and rocked her, shushing her.   
Finally after about fifteen minutes, she calmed down. Bruno cuddled her till she stopped sniffling altogether. "There," he whispered as she finally stopped crying and shaking. "Go back to sleep, darling. It's only 4am."   
Darcey was usually unable to get back to sleep once she woke up in the night, but Bruno rocking her made her feel secure and safe, something she never felt nowadays. She shut her eyes and managed to fall asleep once more.   
Once she was asleep, Bruno gently lay her down in bed. It was easy to lift her; most of his dance partners had been considerably heavier. Darcey weighed practically nothing. In fact she was one of the slimmest girls he had ever encountered.   
As she slept, he traced the outlines of her shoulder and back bones. They jutted out, making her look painfully vulnerable. He wanted to cry as he saw them. She definitely had an eating disorder. That was obvious.   
He vowed inside his head to try and encourage her to eat.   
He had finished what he was doing on his laptop, so he set an alarm for 11am and then got back under the bedcovers. He cuddled down and fell asleep again.   
At 11am the alarm rang. Bruno sat up, still feeling exhausted despite having gone back to sleep and shook Darcey awake. She sat up, looking exhausted herself.  
"Good morning, baby," he whispered, smiling at her. "Hey, I've got some news for you. I can't go to LA tonight thinking of you here all alone. Do you want to come with me? If so I've booked you a flight!"   
Darcey gasped.   
"Really?" she cried.   
For the first time in ages she smiled properly, not a fake smile for photos or TV.   
"Yep," said Bruno, smiling to see her so happy. "You can come with us. You'll get to meet Len as well; you haven't met him yet, have you?"   
"Nope," Darcey said.   
"You'll love him," said Bruno. He turned over onto his side and took his phone. As he logged onto his and Shirley's chat he sighed. "Darce, we're not gonna be able to go out for lunch today," he said. "Two reasons. Number one, Craig isn't well, and number two, Shirley has a stinking cold. So we can't go. But Shirley has said we can do lunch nex weekend so we'll go then. Anyway, we need to get packing for LA. I'll walk you to your house if you give me a moment. Just put on what you had on last night and we'll drive to yours and you can get changed for the flight there."   
Darcey tugged on her clothes from last night, brushed her hair back and tied it back and put her shoes on. Bruno quickly pulled on a vest top and jeans.   
"Let's go," he said, leading the way down the stairs. "So where's your house, Darce? You're gonna have to show me the way as I don't know the way."  
Darcey began to walk down the road. Bruno slipped his hand into hers, which at first felt a bit strange to Darcey but soon felt natural. They walked the ten minutes to her place, a small town house on the corner.   
"What time do we need to be at the airport for?" Darcey asked Bruno as they walked.   
"Well we fly out of the country at 8pm and we need to be there for 6, and we need to pick Len up on the way, so we need to leave around 4.30 as Len's house is half an hour away and the airport is an hour's drive from there," said Bruno. "Where is your house?"   
"Corner one," Darcey said. "It's really small." She tightened her grip on his hand. "When... when I left Australia... my parents bought me a house. They knew I'd never be able to afford it, so they bought me a house. They aren't the richest, so they got me the nicest but cheapest house on the market. I would love to move though. Leonardo and I used to have a huge house... right by the sea. It was so beautiful."   
Bruno wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Instead, he merely nodded.   
They walked up to the house and Darcey unlocked the door. Bruno smiled as they walked inside. It was really cosy and homey, with pictures of her and each of her co judges on the walls, just like in his own house. The front room, admittedly, was small, but there was a cosiness and warmth there that made anyone feel comfortable there. It was rather like Darcey herself, warm and inviting.   
"My room's upstairs," Darcey said.   
She led Bruno upstairs and into her bedroom. It was tiny, a little room with a small bed and a dressing table, and a chest of drawers. Bruno sat down on the bed and smiled at her. "Right, you get out your clothes and I'll advise you what to take," he said.   
Darcey pulled her clothes out of her chest of drawers and the wardrobe built into the wall. Once they were all out on the bed, along with Darcey's blue suitcase, Bruno began to sort through them.   
"Right," he said, moving clothes from pile to pile, "you shouldn't need winter clothes, as it's really hot in California right now. But take a jumper just in case. Which one do you want to take?"   
"I'll take this red one," said Darcey, and folded it neatly into the bottom of her suitcase. "I can't believe we're going to Los Angeles. Thank you so much for inviting me."   
"My pleasure, chick," said Bruno softly, and gave his friend a kiss. "You're gonna love it in California. This is gonna be the best week of your life."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcey meets Len Goodman, and the trio get ready to fly to Los Angeles..

"Just a word of warning to you, Len can get a bit irritable," said Bruno as they drove to Len Goodman's house that evening on the way to the airport.  
Darcey laughed. "Well, I kinda got that impression from the YouTube videos you showed me of Strictly earlier," she said.   
She was really excited. She had never been to LA before. And the thought of spending a week in a city she had never visited with her best friend and the former head judge of Strictly, who she had admired greatly, was amazing.   
They pulled up outside a town house similar to Bruno's. Bruno honked his horn and out came a tall man of about 70 with his suitcase. He grinned at Bruno. "Hey," he said.   
"Hey, Leonard," Bruno said, getting out the car and giving him a hug.   
Len and Bruno were much closer to one another than to any of the other judges as they worked together more often. As well as doing strictly together for 8 years, they still did the concurrent American version, Dancing with the Stars (often known as DWTS). This meant they flew to LA every week for the show and then flew back to England to do strictly for eight weeks of the thirteen week strictly season.   
Bruno had been devastated when his closest confidant and travelling partner in crime had announced that the previous series was to be his last season on the show. However, they still saw a lot of each other as Len hadn't given up DWTS, which was a relief to Bruno.   
"If you want to get in the car then I'll put your stuff in the back," said Bruno to him.   
Len smiled and opened the car door. "Hello, you must be Darcey Bussell," he said, turning to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."   
Darcey stared at him, unable to speak for a second. She was talking to the previous head judge of Strictly, one of the greatest names in dance TV, and she was unable to talk. Then she found her voice and croaked, "yah, I am. And you're Len Goodman?"   
Damn it, you just said yah after not saying it for so long, you idiot! she thought.   
"Yep, that's me," smiled Len. He looked friendly and open and his smile made Darcey feel comfortable in his presence. "Lovely to meet you."   
"Lovely to meet you too," Darcey managed to say.   
Bruno opened the car door and got behind the wheel. "I see you two have already introduced yourselves," he smiled. "Looks like I am not needed to introduce you. Good. Let's get going."   
"You're doing fantastic on Strictly by the way, Darcey," Len said, turning round as they drove on. "I wondered at first how the heck you would fit in but you have done so well. I was pleasantly surprised at how well you took over Alesha."   
"Thank you," Darcey smiled.   
"It was a fantastic show last night," Bruno said. "The best one this series I should think. It was probably because last night's dances were all so high scoring. Denise was amazing, wasn't she?"   
"And when Craig says Fab-u-lous to a couple, you know you've done something right, don't you?" Len laughed. He sighed wistfully. "I miss Strictly, you know. I miss the fun you and me had together and the fights that me and Craig constantly had."   
"And we miss you, Len," said Bruno, reaching over and giving him a pat on the back. "It is just not the same. I mean, Shirley is amazing, and I love her to bits, and Darcey is just adorable." In the back, Darcey blushed. "But I do miss you."   
For the rest of the journey the two men talked about Dancing With The Stars and Strictly. Darcey had never watched DWTS, so Len showed her a few clips.   
"It's not that much different from strictly as you can see," he said.   
Before long they were at the airport. Bruno lifted all the cases out the car and they began to walk towards the terminal.   
"Just warning you the paparazzi could be there, Darce," said Bruno as they walked towards the elevator, arms linked. "They know when Len and I leave and they love to get pictures of us looking exhausted and jet lagged, don't they, Len? Heaven knows why, as we look so awful. But hopefully with the normal clothes and that they won't recognise us as fast."   
They admittedly looked like normal members of society without their strictly outfits. Bruno was wearing a hoodie and jeans, and with the hood up he looked like any old guy. Darcey was wearing a red jumper and jeans and had her hair tied back in a pony, and had no make up on. And Len was wearing a grey sweatshirt and trousers. Darcey hoped they were unrecognisable.   
But of course, in true fashion, the paparazzi still worked out who they were.   
Suddenly, a hundred cameras were in their faces, blazing like beacons. Bruno and Len were used to it but Darcey wasn't. She had been chased by paparazzi before, obviously, but not this many.   
Bruno could see she was nervous and squeezed her hand protectively. "It's okay," he whispered. "Ignore it." He turned to Len. "Hey, let's go and get some sweets," he said rather loudly.  
They went into the sweet store, made a great pantomime of buying sweets and stayed until the paparazzi gave up. Then they quietly slipped out the back.   
"That was brilliant!" Len said. "Good thinking, Bruno!"   
"It was nothing," said Bruno modestly.   
"Sorry about all that, Darcey," Len said. "It happens every time."   
"It also happens when we get to Los Angeles; we're seen as massive stars there," added Bruno, "but after the initial craziness we aren't really pursued." He slipped his arm round Darcey, who looked a bit nervous. "It won't be constant all week, I promise."   
Darcey nodded.   
"It's been this way since DWTS began, we always have the paps go crazy when we arrive in America," Bruno explained. "You'd honestly think we were a rare species of tiger that they needed to photograph urgently!"   
Darcey laughed. Bruno really did have a way of coming out with the most hilarious things...  
Bruno smiled to himself, so happy to see her laugh. For anyone else it would just be part of everyday life but Darcey wasn't any normal person. She would most likely never would be again. She was so broken, so emotionally fragile and so lacking in confidence, that literally every time she laughed or smiled, it made Bruno so ridiculously happy.   
After some gentle persuasion from Bruno Darcey had agreed she would tell Len she was suffering from anxiety and anorexia. She refused to tell him all the details but would be okay to explain the basics.   
"Do you want to go and get a burger or something?" Len asked.   
"Yeah, okay," Bruno said. He noticed Darcey stiffen at the mention of food. "You can just share some of my chips with me, yeah?" he whispered to comfort her.  
"Are you sure, Darce?" Len asked, unaware of her problems. "You can have something else if you want."   
"No... you see, I'm a recovering... anorexic," said Darcey quietly. "I have anorexia and anxiety so I don't eat much."   
"Awwwww," Len said. He looked shocked but upset. "I'm so sorry, Darce. I never knew."   
  "It's fine," Darcey said, smiling. "You weren't to know."  
Bruno put his arm round her. "You can share my chips," he whispered. "Len, you order and I'll go and sit down with Darcey."   
They sat down at a table in the corner to attract minimal attention. Bruno sat next to Darcey and smiled. "Awwww, darling, I'm proud of you," he said. "You just told him. Well done."   
Darcey smiled. Weirdly, every time Bruno praised or complimented her, she felt tearful. It was most likely, she thought, as she wasn't used to praise. She was used to being kicked and punched and told how ugly and useless she was. She wasn't used to being told how beautiful and lovely she was, and actually appreciated by someone.   
"I told you none of my friends would be judgemental, didn't I?" said Bruno. "And that will be exactly how Shirley and Craig react when you tell them, I assure you."   
Bruno checked his messages. He had one from Shirley which had been sent an hour ago: 

Shirley: have a fantastic week in LA darling, hopefully we can video call at some point. I'm going over to Craig's tonight as he is having a bad day xx  
Bruno: thank you my darling. Of course we can video call... I miss you like mad when we're apart! And give Craig my love... is he okay?   
Shirley: that was a ridiculous question, Bruno, seeing as i literally wrote in the message above that he was having a bad day. He had a bad night and he called me around 3pm crying, saying he couldn't do it any more, and that he was feeling suicidal. I've gone round to his house and we're gonna have a night in together eating dinner and having some time talking.   
Bruno: Sounds good. Anyways, we're just in McDonald's having something to eat before the flight.  
Shirley: that sounds better! And how are Darcey and Len?   
Bruno: Len's good. Darcey's okay as well, she is just here with me waiting whilst Len gets the food for us xx  
Shirley: well that's good then. Anyway, I'm gonna go and chat with Craigy for a bit. Safe flight darling xxx  
Bruno: text when I get to LA. My love to you both- and look after Craig for me- I'll be checking with him and if you haven't you'll have words from me when I get back! xxx  
Shirley: you really think I'd neglect him? Really, Bruno?   
Bruno: it was a joke, Shirl! speak soon xxx  
Shirley: I know, you joker. Speak soon xxx  
Bruno: byeeee xxx

"That was Shirley," said Bruno, smiling, turning off his phone just as Len arrived with the food. "Poor Craig is having a bad day and she's gone over for the night."   
"Awwww," Len said, handing everyone their food. "Poor thing."   
"Arlene was literally so insensitive yesterday though," said Bruno, taking his burger. "I was furious at her, though I know she didn't mean it. She said about how she'd heard about Sophie... she came to visit yesterday you see, on one of her little visits... and she made him cry. I know it wasn't her fault but he got upset about it, because he still hates Sophie being brought up. And when I took him outside to calm down and take a breather Shirley stayed behind and apparently she said; 'well it wasn't my fault, it's not like I thought five months on he would burst into tears every time I mentioned it!'"  
"That's horrible!" Len cried. "Well, when was Arlene the most sensitive of people? She doesn't think before she speaks, that's the problem."   
"And then she upset Darcey by reminding her of something that happened in the past," Bruno continued, angry at the memory.   
"I... I... had a bad time in my past... and she reminded me of it," said Darcey, falteringly.   
  "Awwww," Len said. "Well like i just said, Darce, she isn't very sensitive to the feelings of others, that Arlene. She can just blurt things out without really thinking about it and it really hurts sometimes. It's just typical Arlene Phillips for you."   
"Poor Craig got really upset though," Bruno told Len. "He started crying at the table and then I took him to the bathroom, along with Darcey, so he didn't have to be seen crying by anyone else as he was embarrassed enough as he hates anyone to see him cry. He cried for about ten minutes in there. He was really upset, bless his little heart."   
"Awww, bless his heart. Well, I think it's lovely that Shirley is willing to go round to his house whenever he needs the comfort," said Len, finishing off his chips.   
"Yeah, well she does know how it feels due to losing her brother to suicide," said Bruno. "She's really good with him as well, she just lets him talk and cry. She said she's gonna make him dinner tonight and they'll chill together. Sounds nice."   
"It does," Len smiled. "Do you think they could date?"   
"No," said Bruno, feeling angry suddenly for no good reason. He didn't want his beautiful Shirl to have feelings for anyone but himself, even someone as sweet and lovely as Craig! "No, Shirley has already said she doesn't like Craig in that way."   
He stood up. "Anyways, we need to get going. Flight is in an hour so we should make our way to the boarding gates. Coming?"   
Len finished the last mouthful of his burger, scrunched up the paper it had come in, and then stood up. Darcey stood up as well, having had a few of Bruno's chips.   
They put the leftovers in the bin and then walked through security into the departure lounge.   
Bruno squeezed Darcey's hand tightly. "The holiday begins!" he said.   
Darcey squeezed it back.   
She hadn't felt so happy in years.   
And it felt so good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio arrive in Los Angeles, featuring some cute Daruno (Darcey and Bruno) moments..

"Sorry you can't sit with us, Darce," said Bruno regretfully as they boarded the flight, "but we did get you in at very short notice. Luckily you're only a few aisles down from us so it's not too bad. And I'll come down every three hours to check you're okay."  
Darcey smiled.   
"Now, before we separate, some advice on making the flight a bit more comfortable," said Bruno. "Drink lots of water; bathroom trips are unlimited, though the bathrooms are grim on aeroplanes..."  
"Bruno, for God's sake, stick to the subject!" Len said.   
Bruno rolled his eyes at his friend and turned back to Darcey. "Try to sleep a bit," he continued, "and every few hours get up and walk around. Got that?"   
Darcey nodded. She wished she could sit with Len and Bruno; 11 hours was a long time without friends. Hopefully she could pass that time doing something such as beating her record on her favourite phone game, Candy Crush Saga.   
"Right, we'll see you later," said Bruno as he arrived at his seat, which was further forward than Darcey's. "See you in a little bit, sweetheart. I'll come and see you soon."   
He gave her a little hug and then Darcey went off and found her seat, about six rows back from Bruno and Len, who always sat together.   
She wasn't a fan of flying, so busied herself with listening to some music and playing Candy Crush. No one was sitting next to her so she was okay to stretch out and take full advantage of the extra space.   
After about three hours Bruno came down the plane. Darcey was just getting to the stage of getting bored so was delighted to see him coming down to see her.   
"Hi, sweetheart," he said, smiling at her kindly and touching her shoulder. "You okay?"   
  "I'm okay," said Darcey, grinning back at him. "Bored, but okay."   
"Is no one sitting there?" Bruno asked, looking at the two empty spaces beside Darcey. She shook her head.   
"Nope. Obviously they didn't turn up."   
"Well, I'll go and tell Len where I am and come and sit with you," Bruno said. "I'm not having you sit alone for the next eight hours."   
"You don't have to.." began Darcey.   
"I'm coming," said Bruno firmly. When he had made up his mind about something it was very hard to change it. "Len usually sleeps the flight through. He'll be fine by himself."   
"Thank you," said Darcey.   
"It's okay," said Bruno, smiling at her. "I'll go and tell him and get my stuff now. Back in a moment."   
He was back a moment later with his drink, his book and his phone. He sat down next to Darcey and fastened his belt. "Len's flat out," he said, "so I left him a note. You should try and get a little bit of sleep too, Darce. It's much easier if you do."   
"I'm not tired," said Darcey. "And i can never sleep on planes anyway."   
"Come on, baby, try and get at least a bit of sleep," Bruno said. He looked over at her phone and rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me you're into Candy Crush?"   
"I'm addicted," Darcey laughed.   
"Oh, please!" Bruno cried. "I literally can't stand that game. What's the point in moving some flimsy bits of candy around a board?"   
"That's why I love it so much," said Darcey. "It makes me forget about everything stressful in life and gives me an escape."   
"Awwww," Bruno smiled. "Well, that's nice, but I still never saw the point in it." He put his arm round her. "Darling, you need to get some sleep."   
"I already told you I can't sleep on planes," said Darcey.   
"Do you want a sleeping tablet then?" Bruno asked. "You need to sleep otherwise dealing with jet lag is worse."   
Darcey nodded.   
"This kind takes about fifteen minutes to work and lasts for seven hours," Bruno explained. "We land in seven and a half hours, so that's okay. Do you want one?"   
"Yes please," Darcey said.   
Bruno handed her a sleeping tablet and she took it with a bottle of water. At first she didn't feel at all sleepy but after about fifteen minutes she began to slump. As he saw the effects kicking in, Bruno pulled her close and rested her head on his lap. "I'll wake you when we get to Los Angeles," he whispered. "Sleep, chick." 

..

The next thing Darcey knew she was being gently shaken awake.   
"Wakey wakey," said Bruno. "We're ten minutes from landing."   
Darcey sat up wearily, wondering why there was so much noise. She rubbed her eyes and realised after a moment's confusion she was on a plane 30,000 ft up in the air, and she was flying to Los Angeles with her best friend and her best friend's travelling partner. "Are we in LA?" she asked sleepily.   
"Yes!" Bruno smiled. "Look out the window!"   
Darcey looked out the window eagerly. They were flying above a town illuminated with colourful lights... literally every building- house, nightclub or restaurant, seemed to be illuminated. There wasn't a hint of darkness.   
The thought she was about to spend a week in this incredible, glamorous city, halfway across the world from England, made her want to cry tears of joy. She felt tears welling in her eyes.   
"Awwwww," Bruno smiled, giving her a hug. "What's up, silly?"   
"I'm just so happy to be here," Darcey whispered.   
"Well, being happy is the best feeling of them all," Bruno whispered back, smiling at her. "Gorgeous girl, you're gonna have the best week you've ever had. You'll see."   
The plane hit the runway and eventually came to a stop. When it stopped, everyone began to stand up. Darcey and Bruno waited for most of the others to file out then began to walk down the aisle. As they walked into the terminal Len was waiting for them.   
"Hi!" he said. "How was the flight?"   
"It was good," Bruno said. "Darcey slept most of it, didn't you, darling?"   
Darcey nodded.   
"I'm so excited to be here," she said.   
She took her hair out of its messy pony and began to brush it with the hairbrush she kept in the bag she always carried round with her. She tied it back again and then smoothed down the front of her sweatshirt.   
"Just warning you the paparazzi will most likely be there when we walk through the arrivals gate," said Len as they walked to the conveyor belt to collect their suitcases. "They nearly always are."   
"The trick is to just act cool," said Bruno, seeing Darcey was nervous at this prospect. "If you give them attention they don't go away. If you act too cool and natural they will lose interest. They like to get attention."   
As they walked outside with their suitcases Bruno and Len's predictions came true. There was a shout and then the flashing began. Darcey felt herself tense.   
"It's okay, just ignore them," said Bruno, squeezing her hand. He remembered how he had hated being photographed by the paparazzi when he had first begun doing DWTS and his heart went out to Darcey. I can't imagine how frightening it must be after all she's been through, he thought as they walked.   
Once they got into the nearest taxi at the taxi rink and Bruno had told the driver the name of the hotel, he noticed Darcey was close to another panic attack. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back as she tried not to break down.   
"I'm so sorry," Darcey whispered as she shook, breathing heavily so as to control herself. "I should be used to being photographed and all that; it's part of my job after all. But being constantly photographed makes me feel so insecure."   
"It's okay," Bruno whispered back, holding her tightly. "You don't ever have to apologise for being scared. After what you've been through, it's inevitable."  
Somehow, and in a way she had never been able to do before, Darcey managed to control her breathing and coax her heart rate back to normal before she broke down altogether. She had never been able to control herself before; it was something she had never done. She felt so proud of herself.   
Bruno held her until they pulled up outside the hotel. Darcey looked up from where she had buried her head in his shoulder and smiled.   
The hotel was about fifteen stories high and like every other building in Los Angeles, was illuminated. The name was illuminated in blue with pink lights on every balcony. It looked like something out of paradise. Darcey felt warm inside. This was where she was goimg to be staying!   
The taxi driver lifted their suitcases out the boot. Bruno smiled and then paid him the money for the journey. "Thank you so much," he said, and then the three of them walked into their hotel.   
Bruno appeared to be the one who knew exactly where to go and what to do. It was also obvious Len just went along with him. Bruno wasn't the kind of guy you contradicted or argued with. Whilst Len and Darcey sat down on one of the sofas in the reception area Bruno went up to the desk and checked them in. He explained that there had been a newcomer, and the receptionist said they only had double rooms.   
"Darcey and I can share," said Bruno as he came back to them a few minutes later with the room key. "You okay with that, Darce?"   
Darcey nodded.   
"Right, we're on floor 5 and we are in room 525," said Bruno, walking in the direction of the elevator. "Better than last time, eh, Leonard?"   
"What happened last time?" Darcey asked.   
"Last week we were on Floor 12," said Bruno, laughing, as the door of the elevator opened and they stepped inside. "Believe me it took a long time to come down in the morning! Literally every floor the lift would stop to let someone on and off!"   
Darcey laughed.   
She felt so happy. She had flown from England to this amazing city, and had managed to control her panic attacks just now in the cab. She hadn't been this happy in so long.   
They walked down the corridor to room 525. Bruno unlocked the door with the card he had been given and they stepped inside. It was a very big room with a huge bathroom with a bath and large basin, and a double bed. There was also a dressing table with a huge mirror. It was all so glamorous. Darcey felt so happy to be there.  
"Looks like we'll be sharing a bed all three of us then," laughed Bruno on seeing the double bed. "Should be fun. We won't bother unpacking now, we should just get ready for bed and go to sleep. I'll go and get changed, then you can go, Darcey. And then you, Leonard."   
Darcey noticed Len seemed to roll his eyes every time Bruno called him Leonard. Once he was in the bathroom out of earshot, she said to Len timidly; "you don't like being called Leonard, do you?"   
"I hate it," Len said, "but Bruno calls me it and I don't argue with him. He isn't the kinda guy you argue with; he is so stubborn. But i would appreciate it if you called me Len."   
"Sure, Len," Darcey replied.   
Len smiled at her.   
Bruno came out at that moment, wearing his vest and boxers. Darcey opened her suitcase, took out her blue nightdress and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Len went into the bathroom to have his shower. Bruno was sitting on the dark balcony having a cigarette. He smiled as he saw her coming out.   
"Come here, sweetheart," he whispered, and beckoned her over.   
He put his arm round her and they looked down over the streets of LA together. Quietly, so the neighbouring rooms would not be disturbed, he began to sing an Italian song to her which sounded very much like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. He was a very bad singer but Darcey, despite only knowing basic Italian, could tell the song was sung with love. Tears filled her eyes.   
  "I never thought my dreadful singing would make someone emotional!" Bruno laughed, giving her a squeeze. "Aww, Darcey, I love you so much."  
"That song is beautiful... what's it called?" Darcey asked.   
"It's actually my family's amended lyrics to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," laughed Bruno, stroking her back. "I had trouble sleeping as a kid and my mother would sing this to me to get me off to sleep." He smiled.   
"I thought it was! It sounds so much more beautiful in Italian," Darcey whispered.   
"Well, they say Italian is a beautiful language," Bruno said, his arm still around her protectively, looking over the balcony. "I think you could translate the coarsest, most aggressive rap song into Italian and it would sound lovely. That's why I'm so proud to be Italian. It's such a stunning language."   
"Yep, it sure is," said Darcey, smiling. "Shame English isn't as beautiful. Bruno... thank you so much for bringing me here."   
"Oh, sweetheart, it's so good to have you here," Bruno said softly, and gave her a big hug. "This is gonna be an amazing week for us. You're gonna have the best time of your life, like I said earlier. You deserve it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's breakdowns, tears and a load of emotions..

The next morning, Darcey woke to the sunlight streaming through the window, warming her face and arms pleasantly. It was going to be a hot day in Los Angeles.   
She saw Len and Bruno were both still asleep on either side of her. She eased herself up carefully so as not to wake either of them and reached across Bruno to get her phone from the bedside table. Last night, she had finally felt brave enough to post a selfie with Len and Bruno in their hotel room and she wanted to see if she had gotten any likes.   
She logged onto her Instagram and her heart leapt as she saw she had had 1500 likes overnight and 65 comments. The comments were all really lovely... 

Such a beautiful woman, you are doing amazing on Strictly...

Loving it... you guys make my Saturday night... 

Omg Darcey u are stunning! Love you...

Darcey scrolled down slowly through all of the comments, taking her time to read and appreciate each one. Happy and positive.   
But then she came to the middle and her heart stopped.   
She froze.   
She recognised the name of that person. And she recognised his face. In fact, she knew exactly who it was.   
It was Leonardo Gonzales.   
Her heart pounded as she read what he had written. 

You worthless slag, it read. Going off with other men and having the time of your life. Such a slut. You think you're so it just because you are on a TV show. Well just remember this, Darcey Bussell. You're not worth anything. They employed you because they feel sorry for you. And those two with you certainly don't like you. It's an act. They actually hate you. 

The last flickers of the fire of happiness died away inside of Darcey. She felt so sad. So coming halfway across the world wasn't going to bring her happiness. She was destined to have this hate from him all her life.   
Her heart rate sped up and her breathing became heavier.   
It was happening again and she couldn't stop it.  
She tried to control her breathing like she had done in the cab the night before.   
But it was no use.   
She couldn't control it.   
She crawled to the end of the bed and raced into the bathroom. Once there she collapsed onto the floor and began to cry and shake uncontrollably, gasping for air.   
Worthless slag, said the voice inside her head. Slut. You're not worth anything.   
As she lay there crying and gasping, the door burst open. Len walked in, ready for his morning shower and shave, and gasped.   
"Bruno! Bruno, get in here now!" he cried.  
Bruno jumped out of bed hurriedly and ran to the bathroom. Inside, Darcey was curled up on the floor crying and gasping, shaking like a leaf. He got down next to her, by now knowing exactly what to do.   
"Darcey, what's wrong?" he asked, gently.   
"The... the..." faltered Darcey.   
Bruno lifted her up into his arms and held her close. "Tell me," he whispered.   
"That... that selfie I posted last night... Leonardo... commented on it!" Darcey managed to gasp.   
She felt so worthless. Why was this happening again?  
"What did it say?" Bruno asked, rocking her gently.   
Darcey sat up, took her phone from the floor and showed her friend the message. Bruno's expression turned to one of anger as he read it.  
"The dickhead," he spat, his face dark with anger. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard in my life. They employed you on Strictly because your screen test was absolutely amazing. In fact the judges were shown the producer's decision; they always show the runner ups and the winner. And your screen test was by far the best one. And Len and I love you, so don't ever think differently. Well, not in that way, of course, but we love you. You're like a little sister to me and Len already. So don't take any notice of that lowlife."   
"I'll just tell you now, Darcey," said Len, placing a hand on her back, "I've never heard about this man before. He was your boyfriend, right?"   
"Husband," sobbed Darcey.   
"Husband, boyfriend, whatever, you don't deserve this," Len said, patting her shoulder. "You don't deserve this anxiety and this... you have anorexia as well, you said last night?"   
Darcey nodded.   
"You don't deserve any of this," Len told her, softly. "I haven't known you that long but you seem like the nicest, sweetest person. You don't deserve to feel so low. You deserve to have someone who loves you and treats you like a princess."   
"Thank you," Darcey sobbed. Her breathing was beginning to return to normal now. "I feel so worthless... I thought I could control it! I thought it would be easier to control it now but I can't! I just want to be normal!"   
"Darling, you will be one day," Bruno whispered. "One day you'll learn to control it. I promise."   
But he wasn't so sure, and it made his heart break.   
As soon as Darcey was calmer she sat up and said she wanted to go for a shower before facing the day. When she was in the shower, Bruno went out onto the balcony, sat down on the sunbed and broke down in tears. Len went and sat beside him, shocked to see him cry. Usually Bruno was very composed and tough, and didn't let things get to him.   
"I can't bear to see both of my best friends suffering!" he sobbed as Len slipped an arm round him, trying to comfort him. "Seeing Craig go through grieving for Sophie is bad enough but seeing Darcey so broken is just too much! And Shirley also had problems with Corky and is being harassed on social media. It's just too much for me and i feel like I'm not good enough sometimes!"   
"Awwww, you're doing your best," Len whispered. "You can't do any more than you've been doing for both of them."   
"I just see Craig so upset every day and then I have Darcey having panic attacks all the time... it's just way too much for me to handle!" Bruno wept. "I just want them to be happy and not suffering like this!"  
"I know," Len said soothingly, patting him on the bsck. "I know it's hard for you. And you've been such a brilliant friend. Both of them appreciate it, I'm sure, though they don't know how to tell you. Hey, why don't you go for a little walk to the corner shop and get me a paper? I just don't want Darcey to see you upset."   
Bruno nodded, wiping his eyes furiously.  
"Thank you, Leonard," he said as he pulled on a shirt and some jeans. Len gave him a 5 dollar bill and he walked out.   
He came back ten minutes later with a paper and some Mento sweets, a tube for each of them. He had stopped crying but Len could see his eyes were still red and puffy. As he sat down on the bed Darcey came out of the bathroom, dressed in a light blue sundress with three buttons as it was so hot outside, her hair tied back in a ponytail.   
"Hey, beautiful," Bruno said, smiling at her as she walked over to the bed. "You look stunning. Are you ready to go for breakfast?" 

All that long day, Bruno was extremely protective of her. If they saw the paparazzi, which they did several times, he would shield her. "She doesn't want to be photographed right now, okay?" he would say.   
It surprised Darcey what a big fanbase they had in America. They had a big fanbase in the UK but everywhere they went people recognized Len and Bruno, and quite a few recognised Darcey. She agreed to sign some autographs if they wanted them. Bruno didn't look happy about it because of her panic attack, but let her continue, not wanting to upset her by arguing with her.   
Darcey held up really well. It was only that night when they were walking back to the hotel late that night after doing DWTS that the constant attention got all too much for an already emotionally fragile Darcey. The paparazzi began snapping again and Bruno saw her eyes were filling with tears.   
He turned to them. "Leave us alone, guys," he said, politely. "Darcey's really tired and going through a really tough time... please can you leave us alone?"   
The paparazzi ignored him.   
Bruno saw red.   
He never normally lost his temper but he had had enough. He snapped.   
"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE!" he shouted, so loudly a lady dropped her bag of groceries all over the sidewalk across the street. "SHE'S UPSET AND HAD ENOUGH AND SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE PHOTOGRAPHED! LEAVE US ALONE!"   
The paparazzi, completely taken aback, scurried away, terrified of Bruno. Bruno gave Darcey a hug. "That showed them, didn't it?" he smiled.   
"It certainly did," said Len, not looking best pleased. "That was really over the top, Bruno. Most likely you will be front page news tomorrow."   
"So?" Bruno snapped. "Did you really think I was gonna stand by and let them upset her? Is that what a friend does? No, it is not!"   
"For God's sake, Bruno, you can't just go screaming at the paparazzi for doing their job!" Len cried. "You need to learn self control!"   
"Well, I'm so sorry, but when my best friend hates being photographed due to the shitty life she's had, and what she's been through, I think I have every right to shout at them!" Bruno cried, and took Darcey's hand. "Come on, Darcey, we're going back to the hotel. Len, go and get some stuff from the shop. You know, just some snacks?"   
And before he could answer, Bruno walked off in the opposite direction with Darcey, furious.   
"Bruno... I'm so sorry," said Darcey timidly, scared Bruno was mad at her.   
"Don't be! You aren't the one at fault," said Bruno softly. "Why the heck Len is mad at me is beyond me. You were just upset, not surprisingly. Ignore Len. He can be so grumpy sometimes; it's his age and the jet lag affects him more than it does me."   
They walked inside the hotel, still holding hands, and went upstairs to their hotel room. Once they were inside Bruno sat down on the bed and began to answer his messages. He had one from Shirley that had been sent three hours ago. His heart thumped with joy as he opened it: 

Shirley: Have a fantastic day in LA sweetheart. Glad you got there safely. And give my love to Darcey and Len. Just gonna have a really quiet day at home with Craigy today. 

Bruno: Thankyou darling. How is Craig today? 

Shirley: better but he is still upset and doesn't want to go out. He cried himself to sleep last night bless him after he had a bad nightmare. 

Bruno: Awwwww, bless his little heart. Give him lots of cuddles from me :(

Shirley: Will do. He's just curled up on the sofa watching TV. It's raining outside so we're watching Netflix and later we're gonna go out for dinner. I don't think he wants to go out but getting him out the house makes him less depressed, I've noticed. 

Bruno: Yeah, I've noticed that too... he doesn't do well cooped up.  

Shirley: agreed. what are you doing tonight? Xx

Bruno: we're gonna go out to the local steakhouse and have something to eat there xx should be nice xx

Shirley: Well, have fun. I'm gonna go and get ready for us to go out later. Catch you later darling xxx

Bruno: Bye, my darling xxx

Shirley: byeee xxx

Bruno went onto Instagram after she had gone offline to check his messages. Shirley had put up a picture of her and him taken two years ago today three hours ago and he smiled. It was back when she had had short hair and Bruno marvelled at how different she looked.   
He liked it and commented; "Love you Shirley. Can't believe that was so long ago!" He smiled at how his arm was round her waist so lovingly and hoped that one day... they could be like that with a child in the photo.  
Or with wedding rings on their fingers that weren't Giovanna's or Corky's.   
Together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig gets very upset after a bad nightmare about Sophie's death, and Darcey, Bruno and Len's time in America comes to an end..

"There now, little darling."   
Shirley was sitting on the bed in the dark holding Craig's hand as he tossed and turned restlessly. After a long spell of crying he had finally calmed down and she was trying gently to soothe him back to sleep.   
It was 3am and Craig had woken in the night crying after having a really bad nightmare about Sophie, unable to breathe due to the cold he had picked up. Shirley had been there to comfort him and talk to him, which was what he needed when he had a bad dream. The nightmares were frequent and always scared him out his mind, which meant that he often woke up crying his eyes out. He didn't want to be this way... he hated showing his emotional side. But in all honesty, the sight of Sophie's eyes staring blankly at him as she hung dead from the ceiling fan was enough to scare the toughest of people.   
Craig was now lying there, still slightly teary, propped up on pillows so he could breathe easier. Shirley's presence was making him feel more relaxed, but at the same time the prospect of falling asleep again making him scared.   
Shirley reached out and stroked one of his clenched fists. "Hey, hey, relax," she whispered. "Relax... you'll never get to sleep if you're all tense."   
"I don't want to go to sleep!" Craig said, and his voice cracked.   
"Why not, sweetheart?" Shirley asked, moving her hand upwards and gently stroking his hot, sweaty forehead with her long cool fingers.   
She knew perfectly well why he didn't want to but wanted him to tell her.   
"Why don't you want to go to sleep, sweetie?" she asked him again, gently.   
"I just don't want to!" Craig wailed, near tears once more. "It'll happen again and I'm scared of seeing her face again!"   
"Oh, sweetheart," Shirley whispered, her heart breaking. "I know you're scared of going to sleep. And I'm right here for you. You can always wake me up if you have another bad dream."   
"I'm just so scared!"   
Craig's voice sounded so little in that dark room.   
Shirley felt so sorry for him. She had gone through a period where she had woken up in the night every night around the same time crying after David took his life. The only thing that differed was that Shirley had not actually found David dead. That had been her mother Audrey Rich. Craig had seen it first hand, which had emotionally scarred him.   
But at least now he was brave enough to turn the lights off at night. There were nights not a few months ago where he would have to have the lights on all night as he would freak and cry his eyes out when the room was dark.   
"Awwwww, Craigy," Shirley whispered, continuing to stroke his hot forehead tenderly, brushing back his hair with her fingers. "There's no need to be afraid. I'm always gonna be here. If you wake up again and you have another bad dream, you won't wake up alone. I'll be right here for you, like I always am."   
"But what if you're not?" Craig sobbed, like a child.   
"I will be," said Shirley patiently. "Am I ever not?"   
"No, but there's always a first time!" Craig wept.   
"I'll be here, I promise," said Shirley comfortingly. "There's no way I'd ever leave you. If you wake up and I'm not here, I'll only be in the bathroom."   
"I'm scared, Shirley," Craig sobbed.   
"I know you are, sweetie, but you need to be brave and get some sleep," said Shirley softly. "You know you'll make yourself really poorly if you don't sleep. Now come on, sweetie. Just close your eyes and sleep."   
"I want some tablets!" Craig sobbed.   
"No, you're not having any, sweetheart," said Shirley, firmly but gently. "Remember we agreed a few weeks ago you wouldn't be having any sleeping tablets from now? They were making you poorly and baba, you've been doing so well without them."   
"But I'm so scared!" Craig sobbed.   
"I know," whispered Shirley. "But darling, I really don't want you to have them. You're doing so well without them- if you really can't sleep you know you can have them. But try to sleep first, okay?"   
"I FUCKING HATE BEING THIS WAY!" Craig shouted.   
"I know," Shirley whispered.  
"YOU DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THIS ANY MORE!" Craig screamed.   
"Darling, I know," Shirley murmured, staying calm though her heart was breaking. "But one day you'll heal, I promise. It won't be complete but you'll learn how to cope, I promise. Now, no more crying. Settle down and let's try and get you to sleep."   
She turned the fan on him- Craig liked to sleep with a fan on- and began to gently stroke his hair as he whimpered and sniffled. Softly, like Bruno had done in LA the night before to Darcey, she began to sing to him. She started to sing a version of Alexander Jean's (the band her son Mark Ballas was in with his wife BC Jean) Roses and Violets, which was also her ringtone and morning alarm. The words were about love and were so gentle and sweet that, accompanied by her fingers gently running through his hair, Craig found himself relaxing and drifting off despite his desperate fight to stay awake...

..

It was coming to the end of Darcey, Len and Bruno's time in Los Angeles.   
The week had been absolutely amazing. The small blip on the first day aside, Darcey had had the time of her life. Being with Len and Bruno had been exactly the medicine she needed, as they were both such cheerful people, Len's grumpiness at Bruno for screaming at the paparazzi aside. And whenever she felt down or panicky, Len and Bruno would cheer her up and make her forget about it by distracting her with something fun.   
It was their last night; they were going to have to catch a flight at 8am the next morning. Len was helping Darcey pack her things whilst Bruno chilled on the bed texting, having done his packing already.   
"You could at least come and help, Bruno, instead of just lolling there scrolling through Instagram," said Len as he folded one of Darcey's shirts she had worn earlier in the week neatly into her suitcase.   
"Let me think about that... no," said Bruno, continuing to look at his phone.  
Len rolled his eyes at him, then continued helping Darcey.   
"And FYI, I'm not scrolling through Instagram, I'm chatting to Shirley on Google Hangouts," said Bruno.   
"How is she?" Darcey asked immediately, folding the sundress she had worn the first day into the case.   
"She apparently was woken in the night because Craig, bless him, had another nightmare and was apparently really frightened," Bruno said, "but she's fine."   
"Poor Craig," Darcey sighed.   
"Yeah," said Bruno. "Doesn't sound like he's had a very good week all in all. Hopefully a bit of Strictly this weekend will cheer him up, it normally does anyhow."   
He turned back to his phone, where another text from Shirley had just come through. 

Shirley: He keeps apologising for crying... I'm just like, darling, you lost your girlfriend not five months ago! Don't apologise! :(

Bruno: He hates showing his emotional side, it's always been like that ever since I met him. He likes to pretend he's so tough and that, as he feels he should be a stereotypical male, but he really isn't. Bless him. :(

Shirley: I'm trying to show him it's okay to get upset :(

Bruno: I've tried to show him that all this time but he just has such low self esteem. It makes me feel so sad- I just want him to be happy again and at the moment he can't be. :(

Shirley: me too. Well anyways got to go as I promised I'd Face Time Mark and BC. Chat later darling xxxx

Bruno: Chat soon xxxx

Just as he was about to log out, a message came through from Craig. 

Craig: Just wanted to wish you a safe flight home tomorrow. 

Bruno smiled to himself and composed his reply, so happy to hear from him at long last. 

Bruno: Awwww thanks mate :) how are you? Missing you so much xx

Craig: Okay i guess.

Bruno: i heard you haven't been having the best of weeks- I'm always asking about you. Well darling, just let me tell you it might seem now like nothing will ever seem normal again, but it will, I promise. Take it from me, I've been through loss before, and it'll take a long time but you will heal, I promise. 

Craig: Thanks Bruno :) hopefully sooner rather than later, I'm sick of feeling so shit all the time.

Bruno: mate, trust me, it will all feel better soon. Remember I'm always here for you if you need me:) love you so much mate x

Craig: love you too. Thanks x

Bruno: see you soon Craig :) love you lots and look after yourself x

Craig: see you :) love you too x

"Awww bless, that was Craigy," said Bruno sadly, turning off his phone. "He was just wishing us a safe flight home. Poor thing, I miss him so much. And Shirley. I miss both of them so so much when we're away."   
"Me too," said Darcey, finally zipping up her suitcase and sitting down on the bed with a sigh. "Gosh, I'm glad that's done. I hate packing with a passion."   
"Me too, though I have kinda gotten used to it," said Bruno. "You have to when you commute backwards and forwards sadly." He laughed.   
"Though you have never learnt to iron!" Len laughed.   
They all giggled. Bruno was the world's worst ironer- he wasn't trusted within fifteen feet of an iron. When they were on holiday he always got Len to do it as he was an expert, and had less chance of setting the place on fire.   
"Right, are we ready to go for dinner?" Bruno asked, taking control like he always liked to do.   
They were going to have dinner in the hotel that night as it was cheaper and the meal they had had the night before there had been delicious.   
"Yep," Darcey smiled.   
For once she was actually happy and relaxed.  
With the support of Bruno and Len she had found the courage to block and report Leonardo on social media that first night, and she had a bit more self esteem and confidence in herself for having done so. She hadn't had another panic attack since the morning after arrival.   
However Bruno was still very protective of her and kept a close eye on her. He was always on alert in case she was getting panicky.   
Bruno took hold of her hand and they went downstairs for dinner. They hadn't bothered to dress up; just changed their clothes into something smarter than the clothes they had been walking round LA in all day. Darcey was wearing a top and skirt combo, Bruno a shirt and jeans and Len a shirt and jeans as well. They hadn't overdone it but looked good.   
The dinner hall was crowded; it was peak time. They made their way across to a table in the corner of the room, so as not to be in the middle of the chaos. The dinner was in the style of a buffet, so they went up to serve themselves one by one.  
Darcey still didn't eat much but was eating more than the week before, which was a good sign. She came back to the table with one slice of bread and a slice of roast beef, probably the plainest thing on the buffet. When she ate the whole thing, Bruno was thrilled, as was Len.   
"Well done!" he smiled, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "I'm so proud of you."   
Darcey smiled at him. This had been one of the best weeks of her life. It would be a week she would always remember; her first trip to Los Angeles with her best friends.   
"Bruno... thank you so much for bringing me here this week," she said. "I've had such a fantastic time."   
"Awwwww," smiled Bruno, and gave her a hug. "Thank you for coming. It's been amazing having you here."   
"And I've loved getting to meet you... I really have," smiled Len. "This week has been one of my best coming here. It's been amazing getting to know you this week."   
"One thing's for certain... I'm never gonna forget this week," said Darcey. "I've had literally the best time."   
"Awwwww, bless you," said Bruno. "Well, you sure deserve a good time after all you've been through. And you finally got it."   
Darcey honestly couldn't thank them enough. This was a week to remember for all the right reasons.   
She would never forget it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig confesses his feelings for Darcey.. how will Darcey react?

This was it.   
Today was the day.   
It was the week before Blackpool, which asides from the final was the biggest event of the series, and the battle to secure their train ticket was on. But there was another reason why it was a big day for Craig.   
He was going to ask out Darcey.   
Only Shirley knew of his plans. She had been the first one he had spoken to about it and she had been very supportive.   
"Go for it," she had told him. "You only live once."   
He had it all planned out. When they finished lunch, Darcey always went to her dressing room to have some time to herself. Craig was going to give it half an hour and then go along to her dressing room and ask her out.   
He was excited but terrified. He was still so emotionally fragile from Sophie's suicide; if Darcey turned out not to like him back he felt it would shatter his confidence completely. He just had to hope she did.   
Craig could barely eat any lunch, he was so nervous. All through lunch he took quick glances at Darcey, who was telling him and Shirley about her week in Los Angeles. But he was so distracted wondering if she would like him back or not that he barely heard anything she told them.   
"Craig?" Darcey repeated.   
Craig jumped and snapped out his trance. "Hmmmm?"   
"Have you ever been to Los Angeles?" Darcey asked, smiling at him.  
"Yep, I have with Bruno twice," said Craig quickly. He gave her a smile which she returned warmly. He felt like his insides had melted into pink cotton candy.   
"It's amazing there, isn't it?" Darcey said.   
"Yep," said Craig, distracted again. He couldn't believe how she was so beautiful; even just wearing a jumper and jeans, she looked incredible.   
Shirley was the only one who knew why he was so distracted. She reached over, sensing he was nervous, and patted his knee. "It'll be fine," she whispered. "Don't worry about it, darling."   
Craig smiled at her gratefully.   
After lunch, Craig went back to his dressing room. He didn't want to bombard Darcey the second she walked in the door. To distract himself he scrolled through Twitter. All four judges had Instagram and Twitter, but he rarely used Instagram. He answered all his messages, all his fan mail, liked some posts, and then stood up.   
It was time.   
The walk to Darcey's dressing room was only down the corridor but it seemed like it took forever, he was so nervous. When he got there, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.   
"Come in!" a voice called.   
Craig opened the door.   
Darcey was sitting on the sofa in her dressing room drinking tea and reading. She looked so sweet, curled up under a blanket as it was cold.   
"Hello," he said nervously.   
"Hi, Craig," she smiled. "You okay?"   
Craig took a deep breath. Just say it, you idiot! he thought.   
"Ummm... I was wondering... if you would like to go out with me?" he stuttered.   
Darcey stared at him in utter disbelief.   
Half of her wanted to say yes but the other half didn't.  
A voice rang in her ears.   
Remember what I told you? Now say you'd never date him if he was the last man on Earth.   
  "I WOULDN'T DATE YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH!" Darcey screamed. She looked furious. "NOW GET OUT!"   
Craig stared at her, shocked and hurt, his eyes filling with tears. His heart felt as though someone had stabbed him right in it with a shard of glass.   
"Okay," he whispered. "I'll go. Bye, Darcey."   
He ran for his life, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. He ran across the grounds of Elstree Studios to his favourite tree, which was a huge weeping willow, and curled up underneath, crying his eyes out.   
Bruno had been looking out his window and had seen Craig run for the tree. Knowing he only went there when he was upset, he decided to go and see if he wanted anything.   
He walked down to the tree and parted the branches. Craig was lying there, sobbing his heart out. Bruno gently eased him up and put his arms round him. "What's wrong, Craigy?" he asked.   
"Leave me alone!" Craig sobbed.   
"No, I'm not leaving you till you tell me what's upset you," Bruno whispered, holding him close. "What happened? You can tell me."   
"I... I... I asked... Darcey out and... and she rejected... me!" Craig sobbed.   
Bruno pulled the younger man closer towards him and rocked him gently, making a soothing noise. "Awww," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, mate. I'm so so sorry."   
"She was... she was so angry!" Craig sobbed. "She... shouted she wouldn't date me if I was the last man on Earth and then..." he started to cry harder.   
"Awwwww, darling," Bruno murmured, stroking his hair tenderly to calm him down. "I know it's painful, but I can tell you there is a reason why she acted like that."   
"Why?" Craig wept.   
"I can't tell you, mate," said Bruno. "I'm sorry. I would give anything to tell you but I know Darcey didn't want me to tell anyone. I'll go and talk to her now and if she allows me to tell you I'll tell you. But if she doesn't respect her wishes. But I can't tell you, Craig, she's already broken enough without me disclosing her secrets to everyone."   
"I understand," Craig wept.   
"I'm glad you do," said Bruno softly. "I'm really sorry, Craig."   
He held him close and patted him on the back, almost in tears himself at seeing his best mate upset.   
"Do you want to come with me and talk to Darcey?" Bruno asked him kindly. "We'll see if she wants to tell you."   
"Can you go by yourself?" Craig said through tears. "I can't face her."   
"Sure," Bruno whispered. "I'll go and talk to her now and come back. You stay here, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."   
He gave his friend a little kiss and rushed out. He went back across the grounds to the studios, where he went straight to Darcey's dressing room.   
He knocked on the door. "Darce, it's Bruno," he called. "Let me in."   
Darcey came to the door; her eyes were red and tears were running down her face.   
"I'm really not in the mood for a chat, Bruno, so would you mind leaving me to my own devices please?" she asked.   
"That's what I'm here to talk about," said Bruno. "I've heard what happened. And Craig is really upset. What made you act like that?"   
He sounded quite angry but his face was full of concern for her.   
There must be a reason she acted like that, he thought.   
"I... I heard Leonardo's voice in my head!" Darcey said, and began to cry again. "I feel so evil... I didn't want to hurt him, it just came out, it was like Leonardo had taken over my vocal cords!"   
"Oh, Darcey..." Bruno sighed. "You're not at all evil. You're just an emotionally fragile woman. The reason you reacted like that was because you are trying to please Leonardo even though you are no longer together. The sooner you stop trying to please him you will be able to move on. Do you actually fancy Craig?"   
"Yes, I do," said Darcey. "And I would love to start a relationship with him."   
"Well, just tell yourself you are going to move on and go and find him and ask him out," said Bruno. "You can do it, Darcey. You're so strong really, you just need some inner confidence."   
"I'll go and find him now," said Darcey, feeling a sudden inspiration.   
Bruno's right, why should I try and please someone who treated me like shit?   
I want to move on with... with Craig!   
"Where is he?"   
"Well, when he's upset he likes to go and sit under his tree and have a little cry," said Bruno. "You know the willow tree?"   
Darcey nodded. There was only one willow tree at Elstree.   
"Well, he's under there," said Bruno. "He's very upset so be prepared for that. Go and talk to him and ask him out. You can do it."   
Darcey nodded. "I'll go now," she said.   
"That's my Darce," he smiled. "Good luck."   
Darcey smiled back and left the room. As she walked across the grounds to the tree, she sang to herself inside her head to block out Leonardo's voice.   
When she got to the willow tree, she paused and listened. She could hear little whimpers coming from underneath the branches. She gently parted them and looked in.   
Craig was sitting underneath with his back to the trunk, his head in his hands to muffle his sobs. He was shivering with the cold as it was windy and he was only wearing a thin T-Shirt. She looked at him shivering and decided to go back and get a blanket.   
She ran back to her dressing room, pulled the blanket she had been sat under a while back off the chair and rushed back to the tree. This time she crawled underneath.   
"Hello," she said softly, sitting down.   
Craig jumped as he recognised the voice as being Darcey's. He had expected Bruno to have come back to tell him the news of whether Darcey wanted to tell him or not. He hadn't expected it to be Darcey herself!   
Great, there was virtually no chance of a relationship before and there's even less now she's seen me like this, he thought.   
Darcey reached out and gently pulled his hands away from his face. Craig protested and tried to hide his face again but Darcey held his hands firmly.   
"Hey," she whispered soothingly, as she smiled at him. "I think we need to have a little chat."   
She slipped her arms round him and cuddled him close, letting him nuzzle into her jumper. She gently wrapped the blanket round him to warm him up. The sweet, powdery smell of the jumper and the blanket made him cry harder. Darcey stroked his hair gently with her manicured fingers, shushing him.   
"I'm really sorry I upset you," she whispered, feeling tearful at the fact she had made him so unhappy. "I'm so sorry, darling. It's just... something happened to me. I... was abused in my past. My ex husband.. Leonardo.. abused me.. and I felt so scared when you asked me out. I know it's not an excuse for hurting your feelings like I did but that's why."   
Craig heaved with sobs.   
"I love you, darling," said Darcey softly, rocking him gently.   
Craig couldn't believe his ears.   
"And... do you want to start over... together?" Darcey asked.   
Craig took a moment to process it, then he cried; "You don't mean...?"   
"Yes! Do you want to go out with me?" Darcey asked him.   
Craig couldn't believe it. He started sobbing again but this time with happiness. "Yes!" he managed to cry. "Are you serious?"   
"I'm dead serious," Darcey laughed.   
"Oh my God... thank you!" Craig wept.  
"Awwww, you're so cute," cooed Darcey, stroking his cheek. "You're so cute." She hugged him close. "I'm so sorry I reacted like that. I'll never be that mean again."   
"It's okay," said Craig. "Just saying... I have mental health issues. My... my girlfriend committed suicide and I... I have depression... so if we are to date you need to know that. It... it won't affect us, will it?"   
That was the first time Craig had actually spoken to Darcey about his loss- she only knew about it through Shirley, Len and Bruno.   
She gently rocked him as he sobbed at the reminder of Sophie.   
"I have anxiety and anorexia, because of Leonardo," said Darcey, nuzzling the top of his head. "You're not the only one with problems, don't worry. And problems will never affect how I feel about you." She smiled. "Hey, let's go and tell Shirley and Bruno we're an item!"   
An item, thought Craig as he stood up. What an amazing word. Something an hour ago I never thought I would ever say.   
Darcey took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently as they walked back to the studios together. When they got inside Craig dashed into the toilets and mopped his face as he didn't want to bump into the pro dancers or the celebs and them see he had been crying. When he came out you couldn't tell he had been crying; his cheeks were just a little flushed.   
"Let's go and find Shirley and Bruno then," said Darcey, and took hold of his hand again. The feeling of her warm hand squeezing his own was the best feeling in the world.   
They walked to Bruno's dressing room and knocked on the door. When he opened it, he looked at them quizzically. "So?" he asked. "What's the verdict?"  
"WE'RE TOGETHER!" Darcey laughed.   
Bruno screamed in delight and lifted her off her feet. "Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" he cried. He set her down and threw his arms round Craig. "I'm so happy for you, you really deserve this!"   
Shirley came out her dressing room, hearing Bruno's scream. "What's going on?" she asked.   
"Darcey and Craig are together!" Bruno cried.   
"Oh my God, congrats!" Shirley squealed, and hugged both of them. "This is the best news!"   
They all hugged, so happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Darcey talk to one another about their traumatic experiences, and there are tears..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story on wattpad hit 1K reads today and I'm so happy!!!

Darcey and Craig went home together to Craig's house that night after the show to get to know one another better and to spend their first night together as a couple. They ordered a meat feast pizza in and cuddled up under blankets, ready to chat about their lives.   
"Right, Craig, to get to know one another better I think we should tell each other about our... traumatic experiences," said Darcey softly.   
Craig shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to talk about it- he was happy and didn't want to be sad at the reminder of Sophie.   
"Darling, I know," Darcey whispered, moving closer and giving him a squeeze. "You don't want to talk about it and that's understandable. But to get on the same level, we have to talk about it."   
Craig shook his head. "I just don't want to talk about it. It's too painful to talk about.. I'd rather just pretend that it never happened and get on with my life, you know?"   
"I know you don't want to talk about it, but darling, it's important to," said Darcey, stroking his hand tenderly to comfort him. "Things will never get better if you keep them bottled up. Trust me on that one. Now, come on. Just tell me what happened."   
Craig opened his mouth and broke into sobs. Darcey pulled him closer and rocked him gently, feeling a warm rush of love for him.   
"It's okay, baby," she whispered as he sobbed. "Cry if you need to, scream if you need to. It's okay to get upset. If there's one thing I'll never judge you for, it's getting upset."   
"I'm sorry," Craig sobbed. "I just don't normally talk about it!"   
"Don't be sorry, silly," Darcey whispered lovingly, patting him gently. "Don't be sorry! It's fine to get upset. I get upset all the time, believe me." She tightened her grip round him. "Please tell me what happened."   
Craig nodded.   
"Well.. I was out one night and.. I met a girl called Sophie Davies," he said quietly, almost inaudibly.   
"Go on," Darcey encouraged him, smiling comfortingly to show him it was okay to tell her. "You're doing well."   
"We met at a dance- she asked me to dance so I did- and then we went home together and we decided to start dating," said Craig softly. "And for a long time we were very happy.. we had a really happy life- the only drawback was that she had depression and anxiety, which meant she had good days and bad days. And then she... It was our anniversary.."   
He paused.   
"Yeah?" Darcey asked gently.   
"I.. went out to my dance academy.. And then.. And then.." Craig faltered, unable to talk.   
Darcey touched his hand gently. "Yeah, baby?" she asked.   
"I came home.. And she was just..  hanging there.. Dead!" Craig said, and broke down in tears.   
Darcey pulled him close. "Aww, I'm sorry," she whispered, and for a few minutes all they did was hug.   
Craig nestled into his girlfriend's shoulder and sobbed.   
"You're so brave sharing that," she whispered, stroking his hair to calm him down. "And you've been so brave, coming through that. I'm so sorry you had to go through it, darling. I'm sorry."   
"It's okay," Craig muttered.   
"Its been a.. hard few months.. I've tried to kill myself several times.." Craig faltered, his head still buried in Darcey's shoulder. "There are just days when I feel like I don't deserve to be here!"   
"Of course you deserve to be here, my darling," Darcey soothed him. "It's not your fault she committed suicide, just as it wasn't my fault my ex husband beat the crap out of me most nights."   
"What happened in your relationship?" Craig asked weakly.   
"Okay. Well, I was at a dance with my sister Zaylie one night, and this guy came over to me and asked me to dance," Darcey explained. "He didn't have a clue who I was, he just thought I was this attractive, gorgeous young girl, which I clearly wasn't.. "   
"You're gorgeous!" Craig cried.   
"I'm really not, at least not any more," Darcey snorted. "Anyway, like a fool I got up and danced with him, and it went from there really. He walked me home, and then we became an item. We got married abroad soon after, I suppose you could call it a whirlwind romance. We were young and I was desperate for someone to love me.. as most people take advantage of me as a celebrity, and just want me for my fame and my money. All of my previous boyfriends have only been in it for a few nights of passion and money and fame."   
"That's horrible," Craig whispered.   
"I know," Darcey said. "So we were very much in love until one night shortly after we got married. Basically, it all changed one night about three and a half months after we got married and emigrated to Australia. We moved to Australia when we got married, and then one night, he came home from the gym- where he works as a personal trainer- and asked me to make him a smoothie- which he is obsessed over. I told him there were no fruits in the house, as he'd used them all up and i had had no time to go shopping. So he beat me up, kicking me and punching me, and told me I should watch what I eat and it was no wonder I was as fat as I was. He came back later, having had a few drinks in the pub, and begged for my forgiveness, saying it would never happen again. I forgave him cos i hoped it would be a one off like he promised. But it just got worse and worse. If a man so much as looked at me, however harmlessly, I would get kicked and beaten up that night, till i was basically pleading with him for my life."   
Tears began to slip down her face. Craig sat there awkwardly as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.   
"It's perfectly normal to cry," she said, wiping her tears away. "And I want you to know that you can cry in front of me whenever you want without judgement, okay?"   
Craig nodded, his arm round her.   
"Good," smiled Darcey. "I never judge anyone who gets upset. So don't worry about that, ever. Okay?"   
"Okay," Craig nodded. "So how did you leave him?"   
"It was on our anniversary, we went out for dinner, someone asked me for an autograph and Leonardo of course thought he was flirting with me," explained Darcey tearfully. "When we got home he beat me up and then went out to the pub to get drunk. I packed all my stuff and flew home to England, and never looked back."  
"Awww, Darcey," Craig sighed, and wrapped his arms round her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I promise I'll never treat you like that- I'll love you and protect you no matter what."  
"Same goes for you, darling," Darcey whispered. "I'll always be there  for you no matter what."   
She pulled him close. "That's enough for now, we can talk more about it over the upcoming weeks. Well done for being brave- that took a lot of courage and I'm really proud of you."   
They hugged in silence, both still very emotional, but the hardest part of getting to know one another over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcey is to do a showdance with Ian Whaite to convey the message "Love doesn't hurt".. a domestic violence slogan. But with the storyline of the dance so close to home, will she be able to hold it together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dance is loosely based on the American smooth Darcey and Ian did in 2012. Enjoy! ❤xx

Darcey and former Strictly pro dancer Ian Whaite were in the rehearsal room practicing. In a few days from now, they were going to perform a dance on live television.   
It was the first time Darcey had danced since her retirement from ballet in 2007, and it was terrifying to think she was going to do it on live television with about 12 million people watching her.   
And it was a showdance too; so there were elements of many of the slow dances in it. Some American Smooth, some rumba...   
Completely different to her former dancing style.  
The reason Darcey was going to be performing was due to a project the crew wanted to do.   
One year ago one of the backstage crew died due to domestic abuse. She had been thrown down the stairs by her evil husband, who was now behind bars, and had sustained such severe brain injuries she sadly never recovered.   
They wanted someone to do a dance to convey the meaning of the phrase 'Love Doesn't Hurt'. And who better to do it than someone who had been a victim of domestic violence themselves?   
The problem was, every time Darcey went to perform an extremely risky lift, at the height of the dance, she broke down in tears and was unable to control herself. She had a speech at the beginning of the dance, which made her emotional and then halfway through the dance she kept breaking down.   
Ian was being so patient with her. He knew her past and so was very gentle and encouraging with her. But even that was not enough to get Darcey to keep her cool.   
Darcey walked out into the centre of the room.   
"Love doesn't hurt," she said for what seemed like the millionth time, and launched into her well rehearsed speech telling the story behind their dance. Then the music, which was Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler, began.   
As the music rose Darcey's experiences flooded in front of her.   
She was at home, lying on the floor in a foetal position, blood pouring down her back.   
She was watching on as Leonardo threw his plate across the room, it smashing in a thousand pieces that she would be forced to clean up...  
She was lying in bed sobbing as Leonardo tried to get her to have sex though she didn't want to herself...   
It was too much for her.   
As she went to do the lift she broke down once again. She struggled away from Ian's hold and lay on the floor, crying.  
Ian sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back. "It's okay," he whispered.   
"It's not... how will I ever be able to perform this on live television?" Darcey sobbed. "I'm such a baby... how will we do it?"   
"I think it's great you show emotion," said Ian, patting her. "It means you don't have to act, and that's usually one of the hardest things for a dancer and non actor to master. Keep the emotion in, but try and use it to your advantage."   
"But every time I cry and then break down and can't do it!" Darcey wept.   
Just then, Craig walked in, having finished his panto rehearsal (he was in a panto in a few weeks of Snow White).   
"Darce, what's up?" he asked, seeing his girlfriend lying on the floor crying.   
"Confidence crisis," said Ian. "She feels like she can't do it, and it's getting to her."  
"Oh, Darcey," Craig said, getting down next to her and stroking her hair. "Darling, you are going to smash this dance! Come on, you're Darcey Bussell, greatest British ballerina of all time! And you're gonna show the world how to showdance!"   
"Thanks, Craig," Darcey mumbled into the floorboards. "Nice thought, but I'm probably gonna show the world how to mess up a showdance."   
"You won't," said Craig. "Come on, darling. I know you can do it. So does everyone out there. You're an incredible dancer, you just need some confidence, that's all. Now, stand up and show me how you showdance!"   
Darcey stood up. "Let's do it then, Ian, and show Craig I can't do it," she said.  
Ian smiled at her. "Come on, Darcey, I know you've got this," he said.   
He got into position whilst Darcey walked to the middle and said her speech again.   
This time, when she found herself getting emotional, she continued on despite it, letting the tears roll down her cheeks, suddenly inspired by the words of Ian and the presence of Craig. And before she knew it, they had completed the dance with no mistakes.   
"Yesssss! That's it!" Ian cried. "I knew you could do it, Darcey. If you do that on the night you'll bring the house down!"   
Craig was clapping on the sidelines, smiling at them both.   
"That was amazing, darling," he smiled.   
Darcey felt so happy. Maybe this dance would be a success after all...   
They redid the dance five more times and each time she did it perfectly. Craig sat watching her in silence, so proud of her.   
As they were about to do it one last time, Bruno and Shirley turned up.   
"Hi, Darcey!" Bruno smiled. "How is the training going? Thought we would come and watch, only if that's okay with you two though?"   
"Darcey and I were about to perform our dance for the last time actually," said Ian. "Do you want them to see how fantastic you are, Darcey?"  
"Okay," said Darcey, who was feeling much more confident in herself now she had got it right several times. She went to the middle and yet again said her speech, which she now could chant backwards. Then they began to dance.   
When they finished, Bruno, Shirley and Craig all cheered.   
Bruno was feeling emotional; he couldn't believe she could dance Latin, which wasn't her mother dance to put it like that, so well.   
And Shirley, to be honest, felt a little envious. She was the Queen of Latin after all, and to see someone who was completely new to Latin dance it as well as it had taken her years to made her feel a bit jealous. But at the same time she couldn't be more proud of her gorgeous and immensely talented best friend. She ran over and threw her arms round her.   
"You're amazing!" she whispered, hugging her tightly.   
"Thank you!" Darcey whispered back, feeling tears well up in her eyes.   
If the Queen of Latin was saying that to her, she must be doing something right!   
"Well, that's training finished for today," said Ian, smiling at his dance partner. "Darcey, you have improved so much today. Well done. Tomorrow, same time here, got it?" He gave her a hug. "Well done, darling." 

..

"I can't do this!"   
The dances had finished, voting lines were open, and as there were montages of the public's reactions to funny moments of the series, Darcey was having a breakdown backstage.   
"You can," said Ian, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be brilliant. You've done so well in rehearsals since Craig came to watch you; you'll be even more fabulous on that stage."   
  "I'm going to fuck this up!" Darcey cried. "Oh God, why did I agree to this?"   
Her stomach turned violently.   
She ran to the bathroom and was horribly sick into the toilet.   
Ian walked in after her and rubbed her back as she coughed and retched. "Sweetheart," he whispered, holding her, "You're gonna smash it. You were so good in rehearsals, you'll be even better out there."   
"But... what if I cock up?" Darcey wept.   
"You won't," Ian told her.   
He helped her up and led her to the sink, where she rinsed her mouth out and reapplied her mascara as it had run.  
"I should have left the Latin dancing to Shirley and Bruno," said Darcey miserably as they walked to the wings of the stage.   
"Darling, you're gonna be incredible," said Ian, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it tightly. "Where has that confidence from the rehearsal rooms gone?"   
"That was just in front of you, my boyfriend and my best friends," Darcey replied, shaking and breathing rapidly. She had to sit down as her legs were shaking so much. Ian sat down beside her. "This is in front of 12 million people! If I make one little mistake, everyone will laugh at me for attempting Latin dance, when I was a ballerina, which let me remind you is completely different!"   
"They won't laugh at you," Ian whispered, rubbing her back to calm her down. "Just think about how much it will mean to so many victims of domestic violence out there! Hey, do you know what I used to do when I got stage fright? I used to pretend that we were the only people in the room and blocked out the audience. Try it. You're an amazing dancer, Darcey. All you need to do is believe you are."   
Darcey took his words into consideration and nodded.   
"I'll do it," she said. "I'm just scared!"   
"It's natural to feel scared," said Ian softly. "Everyone feels scared before a show. And if someone ever tells you going on stage genuinely doesn't affect them, they're just putting up a front. I bet if you went and asked Bruce if he gets nervous, or Bruno or Craig, they would tell you they do. Live television is frightening for everyone. Everyone's behind you, Darcey. Me, the audience, Craig, Bruno, Shirley... everyone. So come on, girl. Show us how to smash the showdance!"   
Darcey smiled. She still felt nervous, but Ian was so good at putting her at ease. She was so glad she had him as her dance partner.   
"And now we have a special treat for you guys," said Bruce in the voice everyone instantly recognised whether they watched strictly or not. "Here to tell the story of one woman and to prove that love shouldn't hurt... Darcey Bussell and Ian Whaite!"   
"Oh God, it's time!" Darcey said.   
She immediately felt nervous again.   
How was she going to do this?   
"Good luck, girl," Ian whispered. "You're gonna be amazing. Now go out there and do what you were born to do!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcey perfoms her dance with Ian, and someone unexpected pays a call..

Darcey walked out, instantly feeling 12 million pairs of eyes resting on her. She looked around the room as she walked to the centre of the stage.   
Everyone staring at her made her feel uncomfortable. She hated it, everyone looking at her, expecting great things from her.   
But as she looked at the judges desk, she caught sight of her fellow judges. When she looked at them, they all smiled at her encouragingly.   
You can do it, darling, she saw Craig mouth.   
She immediately felt more confident. If they believed in her, she could do it.   
She stopped in the middle of the stage.   
"This... this dance is based on a true story," she said. Her voice, a little shaky, rang out loud and clear. "Every year so many women are victims of domestic violence. And... I am one of them. But I am fortunate. I escaped and am living again. But some people aren't. And a beautiful young woman associated with this show... in fact she was our make up artist... Leanne... was killed. She was thrown down the stairs by her twisted ex, and sadly she didn't live to tell the tale. This dance... tells her story."   
She walked towards Ian gracefully as the music began. She felt emotional but as she felt the tears begin to run down her cheeks, she remembered what Ian had told her about using it to her advantage.   
Memories began to flash before her but she used them as part of the dance.    
Then came the first lift. The riskiest one, where she had to completely relax and allow Ian to lift her up onto his shoulders and only hold her by her arms and spin round. This had been terrifying for her in rehearsal, and she had always tensed, making the lift look awkward and stiff, but she was so caught up in the performance she did it automatically.   
  At the end of the dance, she ended by being spun round by her arm until she fell to the floor gracefully and lay there motionless, signifying death. As she posed and the music ended, the crowd erupted. Several people were crying, and when Darcey looked over at the judging panel, all three were crying and clapping wildly.   
Darcey burst into tears, so happy and proud of herself. She couldn't believe she had just danced for the first time in 5 years.   
Ian helped her up and gave her a huge hug. "You did it, darling," he whispered. "Everyone in the building's on their feet! You rock!"   
"Everyone's on their feet!" Bruce cried. "Outstanding! Darcey, Ian, come over here!"   
Ian walked with Darcey over to the judging panel. She was still sobbing, unable to believe she had done it.   
"How does it feel, having just performed such a deep and emotional dance?" Tess asked.   
"I... I... it feels amazing... I just can't believe I just did that!" Darcey sobbed.  
Ian held her close. Tess placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well done, sweetheart," she said softly.   
"Now, obviously you're not gonna be scored on that, though you'd get a 40 anyway, but let's speak to three people you have become really close to over the last few weeks," said Bruce. "Shirley, you go first."   
"Darcey... I'm the Queen of Latin, and I think I've got some stiff competition holding onto it after that performance!" Shirley said, wiping her streaming eyes. "That meant so much to so many people out there... and though I have never experienced it, I could feel how it felt through the way you told that story. Well done, babe!"   
The crowd went wild again.   
"Bruno?"   
"Darcey... I have seen you at your lowest moments and I can not believe that was the same person out there!" Bruno cried. "The transformation... oh my God! Look at the state of me... I'm bawling my eyes out here! But honestly... amazing!"   
"Craig?"   
Craig stood up.   
Everyone was surprised. Was he going to point out a mistake? Surely not after that flawless performance!   
He walked over to Darcey and then, after silently agreeing, their lips met and they began to kiss passionately. Everyone cheered wildly.    
"We've been dating for a month and now is the best time to tell you all!" Craig shouted, smiling broadly, his arms round his girlfriend. "I'm so proud of my baby!"  
The whole room was beside themselves at seeing a hot new couple get together. In fact, the reading out of the results in just under ten minutes would not get half as good a reaction as Darcey and Craig finally going public with their relationship had.   
"Darcey, is there anything you'd like to say to Ian?" Tess asked her as Craig walked back to his seat, flushed, and the crowd finally died down .   
"Thank you... thank you so so much," Darcey said, out of breath still, still in shock. "I can't believe we did that together... you brought back my confidence to dance! Thank you so much! I would never have been able to do this without you... so thank you!"   
"Awww," Ian said, giving her a cuddle. "Can I just tell you something? A few days ago, Darcey was so terrified she kept crying and didn't want to do this... now look at this! She's so brave and such an inspiration to all you guys out there... she really did Leanne justice!"   
Darcey wanted to cry all over again. To think she had done that on live television! She felt so proud of herself- it was a turning point for her confidence.   
"Everyone loved it!" Bruce cried. "A real success... one last time, let's give it up for Darcey and Ian!"   
Darcey walked back to her seat after Ian hugged her one more time. "I'm so proud of you, darling," he whispered. "Well done."   
She sat down, still in shock that she had done it. Bruno gave her a huge hug. "I couldn't be prouder, Darce," he whispered. "You were AMAZING!"   
"After that emotional performance... I think we need to lighten the tone a little bit!" Tess laughed. "Namely, the winner of Strictly 2012! Could our three finalists please take to the floor?"   
Kimberley and Pasha, Denise and James and Louis and Flavia took to the floor. All of them looked nervous, with good reason. This was one of the biggest moments of their lives.   
"Who do you reckon it's gonna be?" Bruno whispered to Shirley.   
"It's got to be Denise... She did the best," said Shirley. "But knowing the British public they won't have voted on our scoring."   
This was true. In the finals, the judges scores were for guidance only. Even if one couple got three 40s it didn't guarantee them the glitterball.   
"Kimberley and Pasha," said Bruce. "Denise and James, Louis and Flavia. The votes have been counted and independently verified and I can now reveal the Strictly champions 2012 are..."   
The room went silent except for the ominous music. Then Bruce shouted, "Louis and Flavia!"   
The place went wild. All four judges rose to their feet and cheered politely, but they were shocked. Of the three left, Louis had performed worst!   
"Told you it's how the public vote," said Shirley.   
After several speeches from an emotional Louis and Flavia, everyone got on the floor for one last dance together.   
As Darcey danced with all three of her best friends, she couldn't have felt happier. This would be a night she would remember forever for all the right reasons.   
After a dance, they all began to file backstage, ready to go to the wrap party. Darcey and Shirley went to the bathrooms together to change. Shirley smiled at Darcey as she changed into a long black dress. "You were amazing tonight, Darce, I'm honestly so proud of you," she told her.   
"Thank you!" Darcey grinned.   
"Honestly, you were incredible, you really told that story beautifully," said Shirley, and gave the taller woman a hug. Darcey smiled.   
"I love you," she whispered.   
"I love you too, babe," Shirley whispered back. "You're the best friend I ever had. Now come on, let's go and get that party started!"   
They walked out together, hand in hand. Just as they were about to walk outside, Shirley cried, "Shit, I forgot my phone. Give me a moment, Darcey."   
Darcey opened the door and walked into the cool night air. As she took a deep breath of air, she heard something that made her blood run cold.   
"Well, well, well," a voice said, so sharp it cut through Darcey like a knife and so cold it made her shiver. "Darcey Bussell. I was hoping you'd turn up."   
Darcey froze.  
She knew that voice all too well.  
It was Leonardo Gonzales. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo Gonzales returns..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic details of violence and injuries.. don't read if you are easily upset.

Darcey began to tremble.   
How had Leonardo found her?   
Don't be so stupid, a voice inside her head said. You've just danced on live television. Of course he knows where you are.   
"I... I thought you were in... in Australia," she stuttered. Her voice was high and panicky.   
"Well, I was, but hearing you were going to make a spectacle of yourself on live television I had to come and see it first-hand," Leonardo smiled evilly. "You really think that dance was good and that? No, it wasn't. It was terrible and you looked disgusting."   
Darcey felt tears well in her eyes. All the pride she had had in herself had been torn down by those words.   
"I... I did it cos they asked me to," she whispered, trying to defend herself.   
"Oh, right!" Leonardo laughed. "So if these precious new friends of yours told you to jump off a bridge, you would?"   
"Leo, that's beside the point..." Darcey whispered.   
"Shut up," he snapped. "You worthless cow. Remember I told you I would subject you to the worst torturing session of your life if you ever fell in love again? Well, now you're going to get it."   
Darcey trembled.   
What would he do to her?   
Leonardo climbed the stairs slowly, advancing on her as a tiger would advance on its prey before lunging to kill it.   
Then, with an expression of repulsion on his face, he shoved her down the stairs.  
She screamed as she fell to the bottom and landed in a heap, her arm snapping as she fell heavily onto it. She began to cry.  
"I'll give you something to cry about!" Leonardo shouted, and unbuckled the thick black belt from around his waist.   
Darcey screamed. She was terrified of that instrument; it still haunted her nightmares.  
"No! Please, don't!" she wailed.   
"I'm gonna make you so ugly Craig won't want you any more, you piece of worthless shit!" Leonardo said nastily, and rose the belt into the air.   
Darcey screamed again, even more piercingly.   
"NO! NO, PLEASE DON'T HIT ME! PLEASE! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!"   
"I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU EVER GOT INTO A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANOTHER MAN, DIDN'T I?" Leonardo screamed. "WELL NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY THE PRICE!"   
And he brought the belt down hard on Darcey's back.   
She screamed in agony as it formed a huge gash.   
"STOP CRYING, YOU BABY!" Leonardo roared, and continued to whack her across the back. The pain was unbearable, especially on an open wound. Darcey tried to stop crying but the pain was too great. She sobbed as Leonardo continued to hurt her, feeling worthless that this was happening to her again, weak because she was letting it happen, and scared and in pain all in one.   
Shirley had seen what was going on and instead of going out to confront him, which she hated to do under any circumstances, she ran inside to tell Bruno and Craig and then phone the ambulance and the police service.   
But as soon as she found Bruno and Craig in the corridor chatting about the wrap party and told them the news, Craig ran off.   
"Craig, what the fuck are you doing?" Bruno cried, and raced after him.   
Craig dashed outside, where Darcey was lying there sobbing as Leonardo screamed abuse at her, hitting her over and over with the belt. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN?!" he yelled.   
"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Darcey sobbed hysterically. "GET OFF ME, PLEASE GET OFF!"   
Hearing Darcey scream in absolute terror and agony made the usually calm and non confrontational Craig livid. He ran towards them and roared; "YOU GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU MOTHERFUCKING WOMAN ABUSER!"   
Darcey's heart leapt. "Craig!" she cried.   
Leonardo turned to her. "Shut up, bitch," he snapped, and whacked her again with the belt buckle. She screamed.   
"HIT HER ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Craig shouted, furious. Seeing his girlfriend so helpless, so weak, had infuriated him. Usually he was calm and kind, but now he had turned into a monster to be scared of.   
"Oooh, look who it is!" Leonardo said mockingly. "It's Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey's new love interest! You could have done way better than him, Darcey. Or do you just need to prove your lack of judgement?"   
"Shut up," Craig retorted. "Don't you dare speak to her like that."   
"What did you just say to me?" Leonardo said coldly. "Oh yeah, I remember now, no wonder I couldn't remember your words. You're so thick and so stupid that no one ever listens to you. Oh yeah, and you cry like a baby all the flipping time! And you think you're good enough for Darcey Bussell? What's going on? Did your last lover die or something?"   
Leo had meant that as a callous and sarcastic remark, but unbeknownst to him, that had been exactly what had happened to Craig.   
"Yes, she did actually," Craig said bravely, trying hard not to cry at the harsh reminder of Sophie.   
Leonardo looked taken aback, weak suddenly, as though he truly had not expected Craig to say that. "Really?"   
"Yep. She committed suicide in May due to depression and anxiety." Craig met the calculated stare of Leonardo's. "So that's why I cry a lot. I miss her loads, she was special to me. And Darcey has been what has gotten me through it all, and helped me heal."   
"And so you are now dating if I am right, like in the fairytales," Leonardo said.   
"Yep," said Craig.   
"What the fuck would Darcey want in a guy like you, rather than a guy as handsome, well-off and talented as myself?" Leonardo snapped.   
"You really want to know?" Craig retorted. "Well, I'll tell you, though trust me you aren't going to like it. You beat up Darcey every night and called her such mean things and made her so traumatised you have given her anxiety and anorexia. She is terrified of you. You might be handsome and muscular but what are good looks when inside the person is as shallow and low as you? I might not be the most handsome of guys..."   
"Tell me about it!"   
"Or the richest, or the most confident. But I love Darcey with all my heart and that's all that matters. You don't love her. If you truly loved her there is no way you would be hitting her with that belt night after night. I love her more than she realises. I would do anything to look after her and protect her, and that's more than can be said for you, Leonardo Gonzales!"   
Leonardo couldn't have looked more shocked. Bruno and Shirley were looking over at Craig, immensely proud of their best friend. Darcey was looking up at him with such love in her eyes.   
Leonardo knew he had been defeated. Just then, the police sirens sounded in the distance.   
Leonardo freaked. "Hasta la vista!" he shouted, and ran for his life.   
"AFTER HIM, BRUNO!" Craig roared.   
And like a bolt of lightning Bruno took off and ran after him. "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" he yelled.   
Now that Leonardo was gone, Shirley and Craig were safe to turn to the injured and traumatised Darcey.   
She was sobbing hysterically, petrified. Her back was bleeding out profusely and her arm was broken. Craig got on the floor with her and held her close. He gently pulled her dress off as he didn't want her to get stuck in it due to having broken her arm. He took extreme care not to injure or hurt her further.   
"It's okay, baby, you're safe now," he murmured over and over again. "You're safe now. Leonardo will never touch you again, I swear."   
"I'm so sorry!" Darcey sobbed, clinging to him.   
"Don't apologise!" Craig exclaimed fiercely, holding her. "This isn't your fault! Leonardo's the one at fault here!"   
"He's right, you're not the one at fault," Shirley murmured. "We're here now. We're gonna protect you. He'll never come anywhere near you again."   
Darcey broke down completely, safe in Craig's arms. Craig stroked her hair, soothing her. She was traumatised and relieved she was safe at the same time.   
She was only wearing a pair of knickers now so she was really cold and shivering violently, plus feeling indecent. Shirley ran inside and got a big blue blanket from her dressing room, which she wrapped round her friend gently.   
"There, the ambulance will be here soon," she whispered.   
Just as she said that, the ambulance arrived. Darcey was lifted onto a stretcher as the gashes on her back made it too painful for her to walk. She screamed as they lifted her as the gashes were so painful the slightest little touch caused immense pain.   
Shirley explained what had happened. She told the story straight, no beating around the bush. "She was beaten up by her ex husband," she said bluntly. "He used a belt to lacerate her back. My friend has gone after him, he ran away when he heard a police siren."   
Craig clutched his girlfriend's hand as she was lifted on the stretcher inside the ambulance, sensing she was terrified. "You're okay," he whispered. "You're okay."   
Shirley sat in silence, watching her two best friends having this really tender moment.   
Fortunately, the hospital was literally only ten minutes down the road. As they neared the hospital, there were three paramedics waiting in the carpark.   
The door opened and they climbed in to get Darcey out.   
Darcey started shaking uncontrollably again. She hated hospitals.   
She had too many bad memories of going there with Leonardo related injuries.   
"Hey, hey, you're okay," Craig whispered, sensing she was scared. "Don't be scared. They're here to help you."   
"Hi, Darcey, I'm Gary and these are Richard and Derek," the tallest man said. "We need to get you to the emergency room as it sounds like you have some nasty injuries which need to be assessed properly."   
"Okay," Darcey's trembling voice said.   
"Right, let's get you inside," Gary said. He and his two men lifted her out and began to walk towards the emergency unit. Craig walked alongside her, holding her hand.   
"I'll wait in the waiting room, okay?" Shirley said to Craig. "You go in with her. She needs you."   
Craig nodded.   
The waiting room was packed. Darcey whimpered as she saw everyone looking at her to see what had happened to her and why she was here.   
"Just ignore them," said Craig softly, holding her hand.   
"Oh my God, it's Craig Revel Horwood!" screamed a woman. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"   
"Does this look like a good time?" Craig snapped. "Sorry, but whilst my girlfriend is like this... forget it! But come to one of my panto performances and I'll sign it for you!"   
"Good on you, Craig," Darcey whispered as they walked down the corridor or rather they walked and she was carried. "That was such a good way to get rid of her."   
They got into the emergency room. Darcey was carefully laid down on the table, still on the stretcher. The doctor, a tall blonde woman, looked at her. "Hello, Darcey," she said. "We're gonna have a little look at your injuries and see if we need to operate."   
They very gently lifted her off the stretcher and put her arm in a support sling. Then, as she lay there with just a pair of pants on, Craig saw Darcey's back injuries for himself in the light.   
And he had to stop himself from screaming.  
The gashes were bleeding and you could actually see inside the skin and see all the nerves and veins it was so bad. As the doctor gently began to clean it, Darcey let out a scream that chilled Craig.   
The doctor continued to try and clean the gashes, but Darcey was in such pain she was forced to stop. "Okay, we're gonna put you under anaesthetic, so we can clean those gashes and then fix your arm," the doctor said. "When was the last time you ate?"   
"9am," sobbed Darcey.   
"Right, you should be fine," the doctor replied. "Okay, let's do this."   
She called in the anaesthetist, a tall dark man. He gently placed the mask over Darcey's face. "Take some nice deep breaths, Darcey," he told her. "Start counting backwards from ten."   
"I love you," Craig whispered as she drifted off peacefully. "Go to sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. I'm not gonna leave you now."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcey undergoes surgery, and there's a new couple in town..

"How long now?"   
Craig was pacing around the waiting room restlessly, unable to relax. He was so worried about poor Darcey.   
What if something goes wrong? was his only thought.   
Shirley and Bruno were sitting close together on the sofas reading a magazine. They were worried about their best friend too, but were trying to hide it, so as not to work Craig up even more.   
"I'm not sure, darling," Shirley said regretfully, smiling at him. "I wish I could tell you but I don't know."   
"Surely it doesn't take that long to operate?" Craig asked.   
"Well, if you had actually passed science at GCSE level you would know that it does," said Bruno sarcastically, referring to the fact Craig had completely failed his GCSE science and had obtained a grade F.   
It was meant to be a joke; Bruno had a blunt, dry sense of humour and sometimes hurt people unintentionally with his sarcastic comments. Nothing was held back; the truth was what you got with him, no filters. Craig normally would have laughed it off, but as he was so upset over Darcey, he moved into the corner, his eyes filling with tears.   
"Bruno, come outside with me a sec," Shirley said, seeing Craig was upset.   
Bruno sighed. He knew what was coming. Reluctantly he walked outside, ready to face Shirley's wrath.   
"Bruno, really?" Shirley burst out once they were outside. "Making an uncalled for joke about his science grades when he's already upset as it is?"   
"I'm sorry," Bruno said, already feeling bad. "It was meant to be a joke."   
"Bruno, some people don't share the same sense of humour as you!" Shirley told him. "I know Craig normally doesn't mind you joking around with him but he's upset tonight and stressed over Darcey and joking really isn't something he wants to be doing. Now, go back in there and tell him you're sorry."   
Bruno already felt guilty for having made his best friend sad. They annoyed the crap out of each other at times but Bruno loved him with all his heart and hated it when he was upset.   
He went back inside and sat down next to Craig, who was sniffling into his hands.   
"Hey, hey," he whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Come here, mate. Let's have a cuddle."   
Craig slumped into Bruno's open arms, sniffling. Bruno pulled him close and rocked him, patting him tenderly on the back.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to upset you; I meant it as a joke."   
"It's okay," Craig said softly.   
"It was only meant to be a joke," Bruno whispered. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings or be mean or anything."  
"I know," Craig said. "I'm sorry... I'm just so worried about Darcey."   
"I know," said Bruno, holding him close. "Understandably. And mate, I know she'll be fine. She's strong, she's a brave girl, and she has us. She'll be fine."   
Just then, out came one of the doctors. "Mr Horwood?" He said. "We've finished operating on your girlfriend."   
"Is she all right?" Craig asked anxiously.   
Please let the news be good, he thought.   
"She's come through it," said the doctor. "She's got a broken arm, needed 78 stitches and has a severely bruised face, but she's come through it. She's still asleep though; she'll probably sleep for the next few hours on and off."   
"Oh, thank God!" Craig cried.   
"Do you want to come in and sit with her?" the doctor said. "And your friends can too... OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SHIRLEY BALLAS?"   
Shirley laughed. She always got noticed at the worst of times.   
"Yep, hello," she giggled.   
"I love you," said the doctor.  
Shirley laughed again.   
"Thanks," she smiled.   
Craig, Bruno and Shirley followed the doctor to the door of the ward Darcey had been admitted to.   
He smiled.   
"Right, you can sit with her till she wakes up, I'm not gonna kick you out tonight," he said.   
"Thank you so much," Craig said.   
The doctor grinned at them all.   
"Call if there are any complications," he said, and walked off.   
Darcey was in the bed at the end, recovering. All three felt emotional as they saw her. She was lying under a blanket fast asleep, her face pale, and as the doctor had said, heavily bruised, and her chest was gently rising and falling. Her arm was in plaster and as Craig pulled back the blankets he could see that there was a thick wadding of bandage all the way round her tummy and her back, obviously covering the deep gashes.   
"Awwww, bless her," Bruno whispered, a lump in his throat at seeing his best friend look so vulnerable, so hurt. "Poor little thing."   
"Yeah, when she wakes up it's going to be so painful for her to relive that hell," Shirley said.   
"Well, let's give her something to be happy about when she wakes," said Bruno, and he ran at Shirley and kissed her passionately. Shirley was surprised, but thrilled, she returned the kiss.   
Craig watched on, thrilled, surprised and a little emotional to see his best friends finally expressing their love for one another.   
"Shirley Annette Ballas, would you make me the happiest man alive and agree to be my girlfriend?" Bruno asked.   
"Yes!" Shirley cried.   
"There we are," Bruno smiled at Craig. "When we come to see Darcey she can have something to be happy about. As well as the fact, of course, that she has you now, Craig." He gave Craig a pat on the shoulder. "Look, mate, do you mind if we leave? There's no point in us all hanging around, seeing as the doctor said she might not wake for hours.  Just call us when she wakes, okay?"   
"Will do," said Craig.   
"I have to go to LA tomorrow for the final of DWTS, but I'm only gonna stay till Wednesday so I can come home," said Bruno. "Goodnight, Craigy. Try not to worry; she's going to be fine now."   
Shirley gave him a hug and then the two of them walked out hand in hand. Once they left, Craig sat down and took hold of Darcey's non broken hand. "It's okay," he whispered. "You wake up when you want, baby. You're safe now."   
Darcey groaned and shifted in bed. Her eyes flickered. Craig gripped her hand tightly.   
  "Hello, baby," he said, smiling at her as her eyes opened.   
"Where am I?" Darcey asked croakily, dazed.   
"You're in hospital, sweetheart," Craig explained.   
As he said that, everything came back to Darcey. She began to cry.   
"Where is he?" she sobbed. "Please tell me he's not here? Is he?"   
"No, no, baby," Craig reassured her. "You're safe now. Bruno caught him and he's down the police station now."   
"So I never have to see him again?" Darcey whispered.   
"No," said Craig. "You're safe now, darling. You're never going to have to go back to that life again, and you'll never have to see him again as long as you live."   
Darcey broke down completely, but this time with tears of happiness. Craig pulled her close and hugged her, stroking her hair. "It's over," he whispered. "You don't have to be scared any more. You can finally be free, my darling."   
"Thank you, thank you," Darcey cried. "And thank you so much for stopping him from beating me. You're the best boyfriend ever."  
"Awwww, it was nothing," Craig said modestly. "It was nothing to protect you, my darling. I love you so much."   
"I love you too," Darcey smiled weakly.   
"Darling, there's something I want you to do for me," said Craig.   
"What's that?" Darcey asked, wiping her eyes.   
"I want you to ring Bruno and Shirley and tell them you're awake," Craig replied. "They'll be so happy to hear your voice, they really will."   
Darcey nodded.  
Craig smiled and took out his phone and dialled Bruno's number. Then he handed the phone across to his girlfriend,  smiling.   
"Hello?" Bruno's voice said, panicked. "Is she all right? Oh God, what's happened?"   
"Bruno, it's me," said Darcey, laughing though she was still crying.   
"DARCEY?!" Bruno screamed, and burst into tears. "Oh my God, you're okay!"   
"I'm fine!" said Darcey. "Well, I feel like I've been run over by a ten tonne truck but i am okay. And Bruno, thank you so so much. I just want to thank you for catching Leonardo, I'll never be able to repay you."   
"My pleasure, darling, and you don't have to, it was nothing," Bruno replied. "Darcey... I'm so, so proud of you. I really, really am."   
"Thank you," Darcey smiled.   
"Look, I have to go to LA this week, but on Wednesday I'm coming home so I can come and see you," said Bruno. "So I'll come and see you then, okay?"   
"Can't wait!" Darcey grinned.   
"Right, I'll see you soon, okay?" Bruno told her. "And Shirley says goodnight and that she's proud of you too. She's driving this thing so can't talk."   
"Love you, Darcey!" Shirley called, making Darcey smile.   
"Love you too!" Darcey called back.   
"Right, I'll speak soon," said Bruno. "I love you, my darling. Take care. Ciao."   
"Ciao," Darcey laughed. She pressed 'End Call'.   
"Well done, darling," said Craig softly.   
Just then, he doctor that had treated Darcey came in. "Hello, I see you're awake," he smiled. "How do you feel?"   
"Good, thanks," Darcey smiled.   
"You broke your arm and you had to have 78 stitches in your back but you're lucky you didn't get worse," said the doctor. "And your face is bruised badly. But the anaesthetic went well and you're recovering well. You should be able to go home Thursday, as we want to keep an eye on your back injuries."   
"That's good to hear," Darcey smiled. "That I can go home Thursday, I mean."   
"If you need anything, just call one of the staff," said the doctor. He left the room, glad to see her awake.   
"Right, darling, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go," said Craig, "but I promise I'll be back tomorrow evening to visit you. I won't be able to come till 6pm but we'll have some time together at least. See you, darling."   
"See you tomorrow," Darcey smiled.   
"Love you," whispered Craig. "Darcey.. I'm so proud of you for tonight. Your courage was admirable. You did so well."   
"Thank you, darling. I love you," said Darcey sleepily, and gave her boyfriend one last hug. As he left, she smiled after him and then settled down, exhausted from a combi-nation of the anaesthetic and the toll the night had taken on her weak and frail body. She lay down and shut her eyes, feeling safe at long last to do so. Her dreams that night for the first time ever were of her and her newfound best friends hanging out together and having fun, not nightmares of Leonardo as it had been for so long...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno and Shirley come to visit Darcey, Darcey has her dressings changed, and Craig arrives at the Bussell household to spend Christmas..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! So sorry I've not been updating in a while.. I forget lol.   
> Enjoy the chapter! Xx

Bruno and Shirley had just arrived to the hospital to see Darcey.   
They had only just got back from LA and so were absolutely shattered, but wanted to see her so badly they didn't care about the jet lag.   
"I can't wait to see her," said Bruno as they walked down to the ward that Craig had directed them to.   
"Me neither!" Shirley agreed, smiling up at her boyfriend.   
It had been one of the best weeks of Bruno's life.   
He now had the woman he had wanted for so long, and it felt so good. And he couldn't wait to tell Darcey the news that the two of them were together, finally.   
"Right, Craig said she's still in the end bed," said Shirley as they got to the door of the ward. Her eyes rested on the end bed. "There she is!"   
Darcey was sitting up in bed, playing Candy Crush Saga. She hadn't noticed them come in, until Bruno put his hand gently on her shoulder and said jokingly, "I see you still like that pointless game, huh?"  
"Bruno!" Darcey cried, and her face lit up.   
Bruno leaned down and gently hugged her, careful not to hurt her. "Hey, sweetheart," he whispered. "I'm so happy to see you!"   
"Thank you for everything on Saturday, without you Leonardo would have escaped," Darcey whispered. "Thank you."   
"It's my pleasure, sweetheart," said Bruno softly, holding her tight as he dared without hurting her, not wanting to ever let her go. "Shirley's here as well."  
"Shirley!" Darcey smiled, even happier now that both her best friends were there to see her.   
"Hello, babe," Shirley grinned, and gave her a big hug as well. "How are you feeling? You look better."   
"Much better, thank you," Darcey replied.   
Shirley grinned at her, then turned to Bruno. "Which of us is going to tell her our news?" she asked.   
"I will," Bruno said. He turned to Darcey.   
"Tell me what news?" Darcey asked, looking at Bruno curiously.   
"Well, Darce, when you were still knocked out by the anaesthetic, something happened," said Bruno. He grinned. "Something very exciting."   
"What?" Darcey cried eagerly. "Tell me!"   
"Well... Shirley and I got together!" Bruno said, grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat.   
Darcey gasped. "Are you serious?" she cried.   
"I'm deadly serious!" Bruno laughed, so happy to see her so happy.   
"Oh my Gosh, I'm so happy for you!" Darcey cried, clapping her hands. "I've been hoping for Birley to become an item!"   
"Birley?"   
"Yep, I've been rooting for you for so long I made up a ship name for you," said Darcey nervously.   
They all laughed.   
"So anyway, Darce, what are you doing for Christmas?" Shirley asked, slightly changing the subject.   
"I'm going to be staying at my parents house, all the family are going to be there and Craig's going to be joining us," said Darcey, smiling. "What about you two?"   
"Well, I'm taking Bruno to Los Angeles so we can go and visit my son and his wife," said Shirley, "and then we're getting a flight home on 29th, because we're having a big new year party at a venue. We're inviting a load of Strictly friends..."   
"Arlene will be there, and Len and Alesha," said Bruno. "And some of the past contestants and the pro dancers. Craig's coming. Do you want to come, Darcey?"   
A few months ago Darcey would have said absolutely not, and the thought of going to a party even now brought back bad memories.   
But this was a new chapter of her life. She had to put the fear behind her.   
"Yep, I'd love to," she smiled.   
"Yayyy!" Bruno cried. "It's gonna be amazing. So we're both spending Christmas with our new partners then!"   
"Yep, I'm going down to my parents on Christmas Eve morning and in the evening after the matinee performance of the panto Craig's gonna drive down," said Darcey. "I can't wait!"   
"You deserve a fantastic Christmas, Darcey, after all you've been though this year," said Bruno, smiling at her. "You're gonna have the best one of your life." 

It was Christmas Eve morning and Darcey and Craig were back at the hospital. She had been allowed home two days ago but still had to go to the hospital every day to have the dressings covering the gashes on her back changed.   
Her name was called and she went in with Craig beside her. The doctor greeted her cheerily before telling her to lie down on the bed and relax. She took her jumper and jeans off and lay down on the table in just her underwear.   
Craig held her hand and stroked it gently as the doctor began to carefully unwrap the dressings. Darcey gave a little cry as he pulled it off gently as the gashes were still sore and tender, but Craig shushed her. "You're so brave," he whispered, gently stroking the veins with his thumb.   
"They're healing very well," said the doctor as he looked at the now slowly healing gashes. "You should be able to have those stitches out on New Year's Eve. And to save you coming back on Boxing Day I'll put on a dressing that will last you three days."   
"Thank you," said Darcey.   
The doctor put on another clean dressing and bandaged it all up. "There we are," he said, tying the ends up and securing them in place. "That should do it. We'll book you in for... let me see..." he consulted his book. "Let's see... how is 11am on 27th December for you?"   
"That should be brilliant, thank you," said Darcey, smiling at him.   
"What are you two doing for Christmas?" the doctor asked.   
"We're at my mum's house," said Darcey, "and my whole family is going to be there. It's gonna be so much fun. And you?"   
"Spending the day at home with the wife and kids," said the doctor.   
"Lovely," said Darcey, smiling.   
"Well, hope you have a fantastic Christmas," said the doctor.   
"Thank you!" Craig and Darcey said together.   
They left the doctors hand in hand, in high spirits. Darcey would be able to have the stitches out on New Year's Eve, so she'd enter the New Year without a huge bandage round her middle. They were an item, so in love, and of course, it was Christmas Eve. They were both so happy, something they both hadn't felt in a while.   
"Well, Craigy, I'd best get back to the house and get my stuff before I have to get the train to mum's," said Darcey as they arrived at the metro station for Craig to catch the metro over to the other side town. "And you'd best get going to the arena. Good luck for the performance." She gave him a hug.   
"Thank you," Craig smiled. "I'll see you later. Love you."   
"Love you too," Darcey whispered, and kissed him softly. "See you in a bit, baby."  
She walked in the opposite direction. 

It was 9pm and the matinee and long journey to Notting Hill was finally over. Craig had just arrived at Darcey's parents house with his luggage.   
As he walked up the path to the house illuminated in every colour fairy light imaginable, he felt a little nervous.   
What if Darcey's family hate me? he thought. I'm dating the greatest British ballerina of all time. What if Darcey's family think I'm not good enough for her?   
He tentatively knocked on the door. He stepped back waiting for someone to open it.   
Just then, it opened. Darcey was standing there with a smile on her face, looking happier than he had ever seen her.   
"Hello, darling!" she cried, and gave him a huge hug, smiling radiantly. "Welcome to the Bussell household!"   
He could hear music coming from the living room and people laughing and talking happily. Craig smiled.   
"How many people are through there?" he asked.  
"Your whole extended family," laughed Darcey, taking his hand and pulling him in like they were youngsters. "Come on in and meet your new family!"   
Craig laughed and followed her through.   
In the lounge, there was a huge party going on. People were eating crisps and chocolate and were laughing and joking as Christmas music blared in the background.   
The atmosphere was so warm and friendly that Craig couldn't help but feel part of it all.   
  Darcey walked in with Craig behind her. "Guys, he's here!" she announced.   
"Welcome!" they all chorused.   
Craig laughed.   
"Introductions, introductions," Darcey giggled. "Craigy, meet my sister Zaylie, her daughter Holly, who is now your niece, her husband James, my brother James, my mum Andrea, my stepdad Phillip, and my grandmother Louisa."  
"Lovely to meet you!" Andrea smiled, going over to hug Craig, which was a bit like an averagely tall person hugging a giraffe as Craig was 6ft 2in and Andrea only 5ft 1in. "I'm Darcey's mum. I'm so happy you and her are together!"   
Craig smiled. "Lovely to meet you too, and so glad you like us together," he said, all of his social awkwardness he had developed since Sophie's death dissipating.   
"You dance, don't you?" Holly asked suddenly.   
Everyone laughed. Holly was an adorable little three year old with two bunches of brown hair and she was wearing a pair of pyjamas with a reindeer pattern. She actually looked very much like Darcey had as a child.   
"Yep, I do, sweetheart," Craig smiled. He loved children- and had always wanted his own. Hopefully now he could, with the love of his life.   
"I love dancing too!" Holly cried.   
"Really?" Craig smiled.   
"I love it!" the little girl told him. "I do ballet just like Auntie Darcey! Can I show you how I dance?"   
"I'd love to see that," smiled Craig.   
"She's a good little dancer," whispered Darcey, putting her arm round him.   
And Holly began to pirrouette around the room, looking exactly like a miniature Darcey Bussell. Darcey stood with her arm round Craig and watched as she did a final series of pirrouettes and finished in the splits.   
Everyone clapped.   
"You're a good little dancer," smiled Craig- not something he said lightly!!   
"Thanks," said Holly proudly. "I'm glad I impressed you- you're normally horrible to the dancers on Strictly!"   
Everyone laughed again, Craig loudest.   
"Craig, do you like pizza?" Zaylie asked.   
"Yeah," said Craig, as if she was mad. "I love pizza!"   
"We'll order in some pizzas then," she said, tucking her long brown hair back behind her ears. "You and Darcey go down to Dominos Pizza and order a takeaway, yeah? We'll have one large margarita, one large meat feast and whatever one you want, Craig. Got that?"   
  Craig nodded.   
He and Darcey got their coats on and began to walk into town, holding hands. It was freezing cold but they walked fast and pulled their hoods right up so as not to let the cold air bite their faces.   
"How far is the pizza place from here, Darce?" Craig asked.   
"Ten minutes?" Darcey replied. "Not that far, don't worry. How was the matinee?"   
"Good," said Craig. "Ann says merry Christmas, by the way."   
"That's nice, say merry Christmas from me when you next talk to her," said Darcey.   
Ann Widdecombe, who had appeared on strictly a few years back, was now working with Craig in panto. They were extremely good friends and worked together really well despite being completely different people. Though Ann was one of the worst dancers to have ever been on Strictly, she could act pretty well, and the comedy between her and Craig was hysterical.  
"Will do," said Craig, and smiled.   
"So the show went well then?" Darcey said.   
"It did," Craig replied. "It was weird not having you in the audience though, Darce, like you have for every other show."   
"Awww," said Darcey reproachfully, "I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there, darling. But I'm coming on 27th and my family are going to come as well."   
"That will be great!" Craig grinned. "Darce, thanks for having me here. It's gonna be an amazing Christmas."  
"It's my pleasure, baby, and it sure will be. The best of our lives. And we deserve it after a shitty year on both our parts." Darcey slipped an arm round him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, let's go get those pizzas!"


End file.
